Perfecting
by EuropeanCupcake
Summary: A story of the evolution of feelings, and of friends. Can mutual respect, and friendship turn into something more? Tenten had liked the lilac eyed Hyuga prodigy since she was young, will he ever return her feelings?
1. To Begin Anew

**Authors Note:**

 **This is my first story in a while so please be kind, and don't be too harsh. Neji and Tenten are one of my all-time favorite couples of Naruto, and if people enjoy this story I will definitely continue as soon as I can. Please leave your opinions how you like this story so far, thank you!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Chapter 1: Starting Anew**

Tenten let her brown eyes close for a second, trying to adjust her breathing. Her body was shaking with adrenaline, and she tried her best to attempt to stay calm. Her arms were on fire, from blocking the many blows thrown at her. She could feel the sweat pouring down her back, and was sure she was soaked. She laughed softly, opening her eyes once again, being met with those blank lilac eyes that belonged to the Hyuga clan. She laughed softly, exhaustion even more apparent now.

She wiped her forehead and nodded "Alright Hinata, that's enough for today. You've really improved with your hand to hand combat, you're a really fast study".

Tenten had been flattered when the blue haired kunoichi had sought her out to help her with some hand to hand combat, even though Tenten didn't think she really needed it. People often saw Hinata as the weaker Hyuga, but she didn't think so. Hinata definitely had power behind her blows, and she had a graceful, yet lethal way of moving in battle. The only thing her friend lacked was confidence, but she was sure it would build up over time. Especially with a certain blonde ninja, who was currently off training.

Despite the fact that Hinata hadn't even exchanged a thousand words with the blonde ninja, Tenten could tell her friend was eagerly anticipating his return. Tenten wondered if Naruto would notice the way Hinata had grown taller, and filled out more. Hinata had always been beautiful, but her changes were apparent. Especially to the male population, who practically threw themselves at her like dogs.

Tenten never really had problems when it came to being pestered by the male population, she always felt like she was 'one of the guys'. She had always been easily able to relate to her male counterparts easily, especially due to the fact that she loved weaponry. She had decided at an early age that was going to train hard in order to meet the male standards of the art of being a ninja.

There were of course no written guidelines in the differences between the skills of male and female ninjas, but it was obviously apparent that a lot of male ninjas had the upper hand. Tenten had been beyond ecstatic when Lady Tsunade became the new Hokage, and hoped she would one day match up to her strength eventually. She had always admired the legendary Sannin and had praised her for her skills, and lethality. When Tenten was younger she had vowed to follow in her footsteps, and also become a medical-nin. However Tenten quickly realized that she had neither the chakra control, nor the skills to do so.

Instead Tenten had swayed from her original path, and perfected her weaponry and fuinjutsu skills. It had become more than a skill or job though, to the point where Tenten made it her mission to collect every single ninja weapon she could. It had become so bad that she even opened a ninja tool shop which she ran in her free time. Tenten watched as Hinata relaxed a bit at Tenten's words, and also sent her a soft smile.

"Thank you so much Tenten, I really like our training together. I do feel like of bad though, I feel like I'm taking you away from your team", she laughed a bit nervously, and Tenten shook her head immediately.

A few strands of her bangs fell into her face, and Tenten moved them behind her ear. She had recently changed her hair a bit from her usual style. It was still in buns, but they were now braided. Her hair also came together in the back of her in a braid, which stopped at her shoulders. Tenten had been a bit hesitant to change her hair style at first, but she quickly received compliments from many of her coworkers, and this made her feel more at ease.

She had also exchanged her usual clothes for a white sleeveless, high-collared qipao dress with red trimmings, and a pink flame pattern on the left, tied with a maroon obi. She also wore a pair of black fishnet stockings, and black high-heeled boots which stopped just below her knees. She wore a pair of black scrolls around her wrist like bangles, and had two green and light grey scrolls strapped on her lower back, her forehead protector now around her neck.

Tenten had decided she needed a more grown up image, in order to match her skills. She wasn't a girly girl by any means, but she did enjoy looking more feminine. It also gave her an advantage in fighting, because her looks would surprise her opponents. She knew it was easy for people to perceive a more feminine looking female as weak, and Tenten definitely enjoyed proving them wrong.

"No not at all, I train enough with those idiots. It's nice to be around a female once in a while, I'm tired of being around guys all the time" she laughed.

In all honesty, she really didn't mind. She enjoyed the company of her Team, and always thought amongst the ninja of Konoha, they were definitely some of the strongest. She groaned and stretched her tan arms above her head, groaning as she heard cracking. Her muscles were sore and she could feel her neck and back tensing up. "I need a hot bath" she murmured, attempting to rub out a kink in her neck. Her brown eyes traveled over to Hinata again, who nodded agreeing. "That sounds like a good idea, I'm going to go head home to do that as well.

"U-Um I was wondering if..." Tenten raised an eyebrow as she watched the Hyuga struggle for the right words.

Hinata was always so reserved and hesitant to share her feelings, whereas Tenten had always said whatever crossed her mind. She cared little about making people uncomfortable, and cared even less for offending people. Tenten didn't really let anything bother her, and she always made an effort to respect people's opinions and beliefs. Of course she slipped up like anyone else, and sometimes judged people wrongfully. There were only a few people who were ever able to get under her skin, and sometimes her team mates belonged to that category.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with Ino, Sakura, and me later. We were planning on doing some shopping and grabbing dinner. I know it's not really you're thing or anything…but I'd just figure I'd invited you".

Tenten let out a soft sigh, biting her bottom lip. Her brown eyes moved over to scan a few trees which were moving slightly in the breeze. Her thoughts drifted from a moment. She realized it was a bit chilly, and had almost forgotten what time of the year it was. It was already October, the year had come to an end so fast. Tenten had been so distracted with training that she hadn't even kept track of the months. Time had passed so rapidly, and it quickly dawned on Tenten that she was getting older. Sure she wasn't even past twenty yet, but she definitely wasn't the youngest person either anymore. Training definitely took its toll on her, making her feel even older than she was. She then turned her attention back to Hinata, who was patiently waiting for an answer.

"That sounds good, I'd be happy to hang out with you and the girls", she shrugged. "I'm almost around guys so much it's going to be nice to take a break, and just have a girl's night" she laughed.

She gasped as Hinata's pale arms snaked around her neck, her face pressing against Tenten's shoulder. She squeaked softly with happiness, and Tenten couldn't help but laugh at her friend's excitement. Tenten closed her arms around the hyuga, and rested her chin on her friends shoulder.

"I can't wait Tenten. I've been really hesitant about asking you to come out with us, but I always have so much fun training with you. I figured we could have just as much fun relaxing together, the other girls were super excited when I brought up the idea of asking you to come with us too!" Tenten laughed once more and moved back, as her friend began to back away as well. Tenten smiled softly "I'm glad that the others are excited as well". "I'm going to go take a shower and change, we're going to meet up around 1700. Is that fine?" she asked softly, and Tenten nodded.

Tenten was a little astonished that was the most she heard Hinata say in a row. Hinata smiled softly and began walking off, turning back to wave and exclaim a "see ya", which Tenten reciprocated, a little less enthusiastically. Tenten wiped her forehead and sighed, picking up her kunai. She stored it away in her pouch, and began making her way to her apartment. She walked slowly, taking in the bustling scene in the usually serene town. For some reason everyone had decided to come out today, and the streets were busy with families and couples.

Tenten let her brown eyes wander, taking in the different people. She felt a soft pang in her chest, a bit jealous. Sure, Tenten didn't need a relationship. It would be nice to be able to have someone to be romantic with. She had Lee, who she easily was able to talk to. The two were like best friends, and even though she wished he was more mature sometimes…she appreciated him. There weren't many people Tenten held close, and he was definitely one of them. Then there was Neji…she let out an exasperated sigh, rolling her eyes. Damn Neji….he confused her sometimes. He was so cold, and wordless most of the time. He was almost as quiet as his cousin, and yet…when he did say something, it was always in confidence. He was so intelligent, even if Tenten hated to admit it. If she ever said it out loud, she knew it would go straight to his far too large ego. He already knew that she respected him though, it was easy enough to see. He had great skill as a ninja, and had always had no trouble when it came to training…or studying. Sometimes Tenten wished she had his drive. Sure, she was driven.

She definitely had stamina, but she got easily bored. She hated repeating the same bothersome set of movements, or actions. He however would work endlessly, until he perfected whatever he was trying to work on. Tenten kicked the ground in front of her with a soft groan, her mood dropping slightly at the thought of Neji. She wasn't stupid of course, she had eyes. He was gorgeous no doubt, and she wasn't the only female who had noticed. Similar to Hinata's situation, women threw themselves at Neji as well. How could they not? There was something sexy about his mysterious, and cold nature.

She knew females were probably dying to break past his icy armor, and just discover what he was like underneath. Tenten, and Lee knew better than anyone of course. As much as Nejij tried to be cold, he cracked sometimes. He showed a softer, kinder side of him. He showed just how much her cared about his team, and has spent endless hours training with them. He showed concern when one of them was wounded in battle, and wouldn't often ask them how they were doing during stressful situations. Tenten truly appreciated that side of him, and she enjoyed when he let his walls down…even if just for a little.

She had realized that she had a crush on the taller, older Hyuga when she was still younger. During one of their missions she had been wounded, and Neji tended to her for several minutes. He bandaged her wounds and had carried her all the way back to Konoha, all due to her stubbornness in battle. She had refused to give up and had come close to death, but she did take out the enemy. Tenten hardly ever thought her feelings over, and she sure as hell didn't talk about it. She was too prideful to ever admit the way she felt about him, and she tried her best to act normal around him.

Considering she had realized her crush years ago, she obviously was doing a good job. Neji really didn't act much different toward her, even after she had changed her outfit…even after she had filled out more, she was still just a little sister to the older Hyuga. Sometimes it hurt her, but she would accept it. She would take anything she could get, their friendship was far too important to her. She couldn't destroy what was built up over years of trust, training, and rigorous missions. She finally arrived at her apartment and made her way up the metal stairs, reaching into her pouch to grab her key.

Her door unlocked with a soft 'click' and she entered. She took off her shoes at the door, and put on her slippers. She made her way to the bathroom immediately, and turned on the water. She would follow through with her earlier wishes, and take a bath. She winced as she began to peel off her dress, and let it fall off her shoulders. She began to undo her bindings and let them join her dirty clothes as well, and began to move her sore muscle. She caught sight of herself in the mirror, and glanced at her naked reflection. She definitely wasn't as well-endowed in her chest area as Hinata, but she wasn't small either.

She definitely had nice size boobs, she turned sideways a bit to take a look at her flat stomach. She traced the lines of her abs and grinned softly, she definitely took pride in how fit she was. She turned more sideways and looked at her legs, they were strong. She grinned softly as she caught sight of her butt, where she was definitely well endowed. She had always taking pride in her strong legs that were littered with bruises.

She took a look at her back, which was covered with lean muscle. She winced at the sight of an especially big bruised between her shoulder blades. Tenten began to unwind her muscles starting with her hands and moved all the way down to her feet. She began unwinding them slowly, trying her best to ignore the sharp pains moving up her body. She really needed a vacation, she thought softly. She mused over the idea for a second, what if she did take a few days off? She wouldn't even know what to do with herself, she'd probably just end up staying at home and cleaning her weapons.

She turned off the water and dipped a foot in slowly, sighing at the warm water beginning to relax her muscle. She laid down into the tub and let her head rest against the edge of the tub, closing her brown eyes. She couldn't wait to feel her soft bed under hear, sleep was practically calling her name. She groaned loudly, opening her eyes. She did agree to hang out with the other kunoichi, and right now she was regretting it. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad though, she did rarely ever go out for fun.


	2. A Little Fun Never Hurt Anyone

**Authors Note:**

 **Here's Chapter 2 to the story, which is going to expand on Tenten going out with the girls, for some well-earned and needed girl time. I hope you enjoy, please leave reviews~**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Chapter 2: A Little Fun Never Hurt Anyone**

Tenten finally got out of the bathtub, and stretched. She let out a soft hiss as her muscles pulled uncomfortably, and groaned. She stepped out of the tub, one soaked leg at a time. Her feet met the soft fabric of her rug and she reached to her right to grab her towel. She rubbed herself dry and then wrapped it around herself, and walked toward the mirror. She wiped her hands on the mirror, trying to clear the condensation that had gathered on it. She began undoing the braid and her buns, and ran her still slightly damp fingers through her hair.

Her hair was now to her chest, wavy and the color of mahogany wood. She glanced at her reflection for a moments, and wondered if she looked plane. Her eyes weren't lilac pools like Hinata's, or a fearless green like Sakura's, or an alluring blue like Ino's. Her eyes were just brown, she wasn't blessed with such a radiant eye color. She had hated her eyes when she was smaller, always jealous of her friends for having such interesting eye colors. Thinking back on it Tenten had hated a lot about herself when she was younger…but she was more confident now. She supposed every woman had her setbacks at times, and faltered in her confidence. Tenten definitely considered herself more confident now, especially in combat.

Tenten decided to leave her hair open, and made her way to her bedroom. Her wet feet felt cold against the wooden floors as she walked to her bedroom. She pushed down the hinge of the door and entered her bedroom. It was nothing special of course…Tenten had never been particularly interested in painting her walls a bright color, or decorating her room with ornaments. The only real indication of Tenten's personality that was spotted in the room was her weapons. They were all organized on a beautiful shelf that was against the left side of her room, and her bed was just beyond it against the wall facing the street. There was a large window beside her bed, which was Tenten's favorite feature of the house. She loved watching people walk past her apartment, and sometimes she'd make it a habit of making up little stories about them. For example, if she watched a family go by, Tenten gave them all names, and stories.

She wondered whether they were on their usual afternoon stroll, or had groceries to buy. She had a small table with three drawers next to her bed, and a desk next to her closet on the right side. Tenten made her way to her closet, still firmly wrapped in the white fluffy towel. Tenten opened her closet with a sigh, her brown eyes scanning the few items of clothing she did possess. Maybe this shopping thing wasn't such a bad idea, she thought. She was in need of new clothes and shoes, to say the least. Tenten ended up settling for a pair of jeans, and a white shirt which she tied at the bottom. She slipped into some black flats, and decided it was good enough. She glanced into her mirror, and wondered if the girls would wear makeup.

Should she? Tenten closed her closet door and made her way to the small bedside table. She opened the first drawer and glanced down at her collection of makeup, which consisted of: a mascara, a lip gloss, and a chap stick. Tenten groaned and let her head fall forward, her brown waves falling over her shoulders. Yeah shopping definitely was a good idea….I bet if Neji saw her impressive collection of makeup, he'd definitely think she was a guy. Tenten tensed at the thought of him and rolled her eyes, god she was pathetic.

She wasn't any better than any other hormone struck teenager, dreaming of her coworker like some love struck girl. Tenten decided to settle with the lip gloss, and applied it generously by utilizing the mirror on her closet door. She then grabbed her phone, key and wallet, which she stuck in her back pocket. She made her way out of the door, and down the steps of her apartment. She pulled her phone from her left back pocket and went to message Hinata. 'Hey I'm done, where are we meeting?' She stopped on the side of her apartment for a second, waiting for a reply. It only took a few seconds before her phone let out a soft 'ping' indicating that she had received a reply. 'Meet us by Ino's flower shop, we're just going to start shopping around there,' Hinata replied. Tenten stuck her phone back in her pocket, and made her way over to Yamanaka Flowers, the shop that belonged to Ino's family.

She had always enjoyed visiting the shop, there was something so serene about being surrounded by so many vibrant colors. After about a five minute walk Tenten arrived, and she entered a bit hesitantly. Hinata, Sakura, and Ino where all already waiting on her. The long haired blonde was leaning against the register of the store, wearing a pair of jean shorts and a lilac crop top which showed off her stomach and chest. Sakura was wearing an aqua colored dress which flowed around her pale legs. Tenten was thankful for Hinata, who was in a pair of jeans and a shirt as well. The pink shirt the Hyuga Princess was wearing was tight and showed off her flat stomach and chest.

Tenten sighed, she paled in comparison to her friends, who walked toward her. Tenten laughed as they each wrapped her into a tight embrace, letting out an array of squeals. "Calm down" she laughed, finding her cheeks heating up a bit. "Are you wearing lip gloss Tenten? It looks really good!" Ino pointed out, and Tenten blushed even more. "Thanks, yeah I figured I'd do a little something to keep up with all of you beautiful women" she stuck out her tongue, and it was the other three girls turn to blush a bit. Hinata shook her head, her long blue hair moving around her like a curtain. "Tenten are you kidding me? You're gorgeous, you're naturally beautiful you don't even need makeup".

Sakura nodded and then pointed to Ino "Pig over here needs all the makeup she can get though". Ino immediately let out a growl "Hey forehead you have room to talk!" Tenten laughed at the two best friends bickering, which ended a few moments later. She felt a bit uncomfortable, but she told herself she would adjust. She just wasn't used to being around so many women. "Alright girls let's go shopping!" Ino grinned jumping up dramatically, her long blonde hair bouncing with her. Sakura immediately grabbed Tenten's arm and dragged her out along with the rest of the girls. They started off by visiting a few of the clothing stores near the flower shop.

Tenten walked between aisles, her eyes scanning over the clothing. Tenten could usually just scan shops, if she found anything interesting she would investigate more. The other girls had already tried on several articles of clothing, asking Tenten for her opinion. Tenten wasn't very good at knowing what was fashionable, or looked good. In her opinion her friends looked great in anything. Tenten raised an eyebrow as a red piece of fabric stuck out to her. Her tan fingers reached for it and she pulled a red dress off of the clothing rack.

It was a beautiful red dress which had a plunging neckline, and flowed down elegantly. She heard a small gasp beside her and turned to see Sakura wide eyed. "Wow that's gorgeous Tenten, you should try it on. It would look really good against your skin tone" she said encouragingly. Tenten sighed "I don't know…what would I wear this for? Plus I bet it's a fortune", she murmured glancing at the price tag. Mhm not that bad, Tenten thought. It was only 5000 Yen, she could definitely do a lot worse. Tenten nodded "alright…I'll try it on", earning an excited grin from Sakura. Sakura accompanied her to the dressing rooms, and waited outside of hers. Tenten took off her pants and shirt, and slipped into the dress. The silk fabric of the dress easily moved against her skin, and felt nice. Tenten glanced at herself in the mirror, and her eyes widened. She actually looked…good.

The neckline of the dress revealed an ample amount of cleavage, and hugged her upper body nicely, and she loved the way the red dress flowed at the bottom. It stopped a bit below her feet, but with a pair of heels…it would definitely work. Tenten opened the curtain, being met by the eyes of her friends, who just stared. Tenten immediately felt her chest tighten…maybe she didn't look as good as she thought. "Is it bad?" she asked hesitantly, panic written across her face. "No Tenten…oh my god, you look fucking gorgeous. Like holy shit…" Ino exclaimed, shock written across her face. Sakura nodded eagerly "You look so good Tenten, if you don't buy the dress, I will buy it for you". Hinata smiled softly at her "you look amazing Tenten, you should definitely get it". Tenten blushed softly and smiled at her friends, her chest filling with affection for the strong women standing in front of her.

"Alright I'll get it, but I'll need an occasion to wear this too" she winked and Sakura grinned widely. "No worries girl, we'll go out to a fancy dinner, and some drinks after". Tenten nodded softly, and went back into the changing room. She slipped out of the dress, and put on her regular clothes again. She put the dress back on the hangar, and exited the dressing room. Her friends waited for her to check out, and she met them outside. They spent the rest of the afternoon shopping as well, and besides the dress Tenten found some other things. She found a few shirts, a pair of pants, and a few items of makeup. Ino had helped her pick out what she considered was good makeup, and had helped Tenten match to her skin tone.

Tenten accompanied the girls down the street, all of them carrying several bags. They decided to stop for some ramen at Ichiraku Ramen Shop. The owner had put out a few tables in front of the shop, in order to accommodate for his ever increasing customer base. They took a seat at one of the tables, and Tenten sat down exhausted. Her feet were killing her, but she was definitely glad she stuck with flats instead of heels. She grabbed a menu and contemplated for a bit, when a figure in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She immediately gasped as the tall figure of Neji Hyuga, who was accompanied by Shikamaru Nara and Naruto Uzumaki. She could feel Hinata stiffening next to her at the sight of Naruto, and she giggled as her friend began to blush. Tenten's giggle caught Neji's attention, and the tall man turned around. Tenten met his beautiful lilac eyes and gave him a soft smile, and he returned one in turn. Tenten knew it was ridiculous for her heart to be beating like a drum in her chest, the man just smiled at her.

Yet for that split second Tenten had felt all tension lift from her shoulders, and she was only able to focus on him. After the guys talked to one of the waitresses they walked over to the table, and Naruto grinned widely. "Hey ladies you're all looking beautiful, mind if we join you?" Hinata shook her head "N-No not at all" she murmured shyly. Tenten glanced over at Hinata and grinned wickedly. "Hey Naruto, why don't you sit beside Hinata? I'm sure she wants to show you the cute clothes she bought today" she said and Naruto smiled softly. "Yeah, sure. I'd totally like to see the clothes you got". Tenten got up with a triumphant smile and let Naruto sit beside Hinata. Tenten helped Shikamaru move another table over, so they could make more room for the others. She sat down at the other table, and she stiffened a bit when Neji sat down beside her.

One of the waitresses came over to the tables, and got their orders. Tenten glanced over at Neji, who was looking down at his phone. His eyebrows were furrowed a bit, and his long brown hair was in its usual tied back state. A few of his dark brown strands fell from the hairstyle, framing his beautiful pale face. He bit his bottom lip, and Tenten almost fainted. His lips looked really soft, and were perfectly shaped. Tenten wondered what it would be like to brush her own lips against his, or brush her tongue against his…. "Is there something on my mouth Tenten?" she immediately jumped. Tenten turned bright red as she looked up at Neji, who had an eyebrow raised. His lilac eyes were staring into hers, a mixture of curiosity and something else Tenten couldn't quite make out. "N-No you're good" she murmured, looking away. She put a hand over her mouth, her face still feeling hot.

God, she was an idiot. Could she make it any more obvious!? She was sure Neji thought she was a total weirdo, who the fuck stares at somebody's mouth like that!? She was glad when there food arrived, and she distracted herself from her embarrassment. She ate the ramen hungrily, and watched the others chatting curiously. She caught Ino's eyes, who was discussing something with Shikamaru. "Hey Tenten are you still up to go drinking sometime this weekend?" she asked softly, and Tenten nodded. Ino ran a hand through her long blonde hair, and grinned. "I was thinking we should invite the guys. We're going to dress nice though…Naruto" the blonde said, directing her attention to Naruto. Naruto groaned at her "whatever blondie, I have nice clothes…somewhere" he murmured. Tenten couldn't help but laugh softly, and then dared to glance over at Neji again.

"Wow Tenten I'm surprised you actually want to go out, I figured you'd be at home cleaning your weapons or something" Neji murmured, aggravating Tenten a bit. "I can have fun too, thank you Neji. Despite the fact I love to kick your ass at training, I'm still a female" she said, crossing her arms. Tenten knew she was being a bit dramatic, but Neji's pompous ass did annoy her. Neji gave her another raised eyebrow look again, and Tenten just glared. "You don't kick my ass at training Tenten, last time I remembered I had you on your back".

Tenten thought back to their last training session, Neji had knocked her down. He had stopped before delivering his finishing blow, hovering above her body. He hadn't been extremely close, but Tenten had been able to smell the scent coming off of him. It had been a delicious mix between pine, sandalwood, and Neji's sweat from their training session. Tenten could feel her face heating up again "Well whatever, I'm sure I'll beat your ass next time". Neji let out a deep chuckle that made Tenten's legs shake. "I'll hold you that", he said softly with a grin. All Tenten could do was nod, and she went back to eating. Why was she being so ridiculous? He was just talking to her, and yet it made her feel like she was on cloud nine. Everyone finished their dinner and Tenten turned to her friends "I'll see you guys later, I'm going to make my way home". She hugged Ino, Sakura, and Hinata and then turned to the guys.

Naruto enveloped her into a hug before she could even utter a goodbye, and she laughed softly. "Bye Naruto" she said softly, ruffling the blonde man's already messy hair. She then turned to Shikamaru, who gave her an awkward one armed hug. She glanced at Neji, who had his hands in his pockets. "I'll walk you home" he said softly, and Tenten gasped. "You don't have to," she softly. She wanted to scream 'Yes you do', but she didn't want to be awkward or overly enthusiastic. Neji shrugged "I have nothing better to do, might as well. Plus I have to pass you where we'll be training anyway".

Tenten watched as Neji turned to the others "See you guys later", and waved nonchalantly. Everyone uttered a "goodbye" and Tenten waved eagerly at her friends, before turning to walk to her apartment. Neji kept his distance from her of course, but Tenten still felt giddy with him walking her home like this. The night was pleasant, and the moon was full. There were soft chirps of bugs, and Tenten glanced down at her flats. "We're going to be training in the open area near the school tomorrow again, it's just going to you and me this time. Sensei Guy and Lee are going to go off on some adventure apparently. Something about discovering the power of youth", he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Tenten liked the way Neji's nose wrinkled every time he was annoyed, his eyebrows furrowed in a scowl. She giggled softly, and Neji glanced at her in surprise. "Sorry I just think you look cute when you get annoyed", and she had said it without thinking. Neji stopped in his tracks, and Tenten stared at him wide eyed. Neither of them said anything for a moment, and Tenten wanted to be swallowed up by the earth.

Neji let out a soft 'tch' before shaking his head, laughing softly. "You're ridiculous Tenten…but thanks" he said softly, and they continued walking. Tenten let out the shaky breath she had been holding back, and continued her leisurely pace. They chatted about their family's the rest of the trip. Neji uttering his annoyance of the usual Hyuga rules, and Tenten telling him about her mother. Tenten's mother loved to travel, and currently she was visiting her sister. Tenten was slightly disappointed as they arrived at her apartment, and she turned to Neji.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow" she said softly "usual time?" Neji nodded softly. "Yeah just meet me around 8, I'll see you tomorrow Tenten", he murmured glancing at her. Neither of them moved for a moment, and Tenten decided to be a bit brave. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Neji, who stiffened under her touch. After a moment his arms wrapped around her, and Tenten sighed happily. His arms were warm, and strong around her. She could feel his hardened muscle pressed against her body, and she wanted to move closer. She wondered what the muscles of his abdomen felt like, pressed against her own stomach. She ignored the thought and moved back. Neji turned and began to walk away, and she watched after him for a few seconds.

Tenten then made her way up to her apartment, the warm feeling still present in her chest. Tenten unlocked her door and went to her bedroom. She put on a pair of pink PJ shorts and a matching top, before going to the bathroom and brushing her teeth. She washed her face, and then made her way back to her bedroom. She turned off her bedroom lights and climbed into bed, pulling the covers over her. She allowed thoughts of her day, and mostly Neji to move through her mind, before she fell asleep.


	3. More Than Just Friends

**Authors Note:**

 **Thank you so much for the people who have favorited this story, as well as left reviews. I'm glad you seem to enjoy my stories, and I can't wait to keep continuing. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter, and I wish you all the best!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Chapter 3: More Than Just Friends**

Tenten gasped as Neji's arms tightened around her, and she was able to feel his arm muscles pressing against the sides of her stomach. She groaned softly as she felt his lips brush against the side of her temple, ghosting his lips across her pulse. Tenten was sure he could hear her heart beat by now, forming a rhythm with her rapid breathing. She tensed as his lips slid down the side of her face, and he planted a soft kiss underneath her eye. He moved to press another against her cheek, and Tenten seized her breathing when she caught his cloudy lilac eyes. He was so close that Tenten could smell the intoxicating scent rolling off of his skin, the same mixture of sandalwood, and pine making her senses tingle. She felt dizzy, as if she was becoming drunk just from having him this close.

His lips then firmly pressed against hers, and Tenten let her body take over. She wrapped her hands into his hair, and it was like silk against her finger tips. She allowed her hands to run through his tresses with ease, continuing to move her lips against his. They molded against hers, and they were just as soft as she'd imagined. Tenten allowed her mahogany eyes to flutter closed, and she moaned as she felt his tongue slid against her bottom lip. She opened her mouth without hesitation, and gasped as his tongue explored her mouth. His slick tongue moved against hers softly, exploring her mouth with confidence, but tact. They moved apart for a moment, and Tenten lazily opened her eyes to meet his again.

"You're so beautiful Tenten" Neji murmured, his voice husky with need. Tenten felt her legs shake, and she thought her knees were about to give out. She didn't have to worry about that for long though, because Neji picked her up with ease. She wrapped her legs around his strong stomach and she groaned as she felt the cold wall press against her back. "You have no idea how long I've been holding back Tenten, I'm going to finally make you mine". Neji kissed her hungrily, and all Tenten could do was reciprocate his passion with her own.

Tenten gasped sitting up, her brown waves falling in her face and over her shoulders. She looked around panicked, as the scenes from earlier slowly settled into her mind. Her skin was hot, and Tenten could feel the pressure of passion building in her lower stomach. After a few moments of rapid breathing, she realized it had only been a dream. Tenten let out a sigh that was filled with disappointment, and a bit of relief. She let herself fall into the bed for a second, her brown eyes glancing up at the cream colored ceiling. She bit her bottom lip softly, it was only getting worse, she thought.

She remembered when she first had a dream about Neji, but they had never been quite so….passionate. What was wrong with her? Was it normal to be so possessed by hormones and passions, even though they would never come true? Tenten rolled over and picked up her phone from the ground, pressing the home button. The screen was too bright and displayed 6:00 A.M. She kicked her tan legs over the side of the bed and stood up, stretching. She made her way to the kitchen and turned on her coffee machine, and began making coffee. She then made her way to the fridge and grabbed her carton of eggs, butter, and bacon. She put the ingredients on the counter, and then reached down into one of the cabinets below and grabbed a pan.

She turned up the stove and put the pan on it, before spreading out the butter in the pan. She observed patiently as the butter turned brown and then cracked two eggs into the pan, sunny side up. She hummed softly as she observed the eggs, and put them on a plate when they were a good enough consistency.

She then wiped the pan with a paper towel and put a light coat of vegetable oil in the pan, before putting down four slices of bacon. She turned it over several times and made sure it was crispy, before putting the bacon into the plate as well. She grabbed her cup of coffee and opened her terrace, before taking a seat at the small table out on her terrace. She enjoyed her breakfast, as the slight morning breeze ruffled her wavy brown hair.

She took a few moments to just relax and let the first rays of sunshine warm her tan skin. After about a half an hour she stood up and washed her dishes, and then made her way to the bathroom. She took a quick shower, and put her hair up in its usual buns. She braided her hair at the bottom and slipped into her dress, fishnets, and high heeled boots. She brushed her teeth and put on some deodorant and body spray. She didn't know why she bothered to put herself together so much, after all she was going to be training with Neji.

Her body immediately tensed at the thought of his name, and her thoughts drifted to her dream that occurred earlier. She let out a shaky breath and grabbed her scrolls, putting them on her belt. She fastened the two scrolls around her wrists, and grabbed her key. She made her way out of the house and down the stairs of her apartment, and began heading to the training grounds. It didn't take her long before she arrived in the clearing, and immediately spotted Neji. She took a look at her phone, it was 745 A.M., and then at Neji.

He was currently laying against one of the trees, his long silky brown hair falling over his shoulder. It was fastened at the bottom the way it always was, and Tenten had an immediate urge to run her hands through it. The way she had done in her dream last night… She stopped in front of him, and went into a low crouch. She watched the way his lips parted slightly with every exhale, and the way his eyelids fluttered. His long lashes brushed against his pale cheeks, and Tenten wondered what he was dreaming of. It didn't take her long to continue letting her thoughts drift off, because Neji's lips parted slightly. He let out a soft exhale, before a soft murmur of "Tenten" escaped him. The kunoichi immediately stiffened, and stared at him wide eyed.

Had she heard him correctly? Tenten leaned forward a little bit, hoping he would once again utter her name. She reached up slowly, her stretching out to touch his hair. "Tenten what are you doing?" Tenten fell back with a scream, landing hard on the ground. She winced as pain shot up her back, and her brown eyes glanced up to meet a pair of lilac eyes. Neji's eyes were filled with curiosity, and slight annoyance. Tenten immediately felt her face heat up, and she looked away embarrassed. "There was something in your h-hair" she stuttered, which was totally unbecoming of her. Was she turning into Hinata!?

Tenten covered her mouth, her face turning another shade of red. She glanced up as she heard shifting, and froze. Her brown eyes glanced into Neji's lilac ones, which were far too close. She could practically feel the electricity vibrating off of their bodies, attempting to cling to each other. She watched as Neji's pale hand moved toward her, and rested on her head. Tenten's hands fell to her sides in shock, and she could feel the heat radiating off of his large hand, still on top of her head. She searched his eyes, and after a moment a soft smirk curled on his soft lips.

He moved his hand back, a small stick clutched in between his long fingers. "You actually had something in your hair" he chuckled, and Tenten immediately felt anger consume her. How dare he tease her!? Tenten pushed Neji back with a groan "You're unbelievable, you idiot!" she screamed, only amusing the tall Hyuga further. She got up and turned her back to him, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. Was he aware of what he did to her? It must not be healthy to have your heart rate elevated so much, Tenten thought softly. Tenten glanced around at the grass and trees around her, attempting to calm her nerves. After a few minutes she looked behind her, to see Neji had also stood up. He was currently glancing to his side, the slight October breeze ruffling his hair, and bangs around his face. Neji turned to her, running a pale hand through his bangs. He sent her a soft, warm smile that made Tenten's breath hitch in her throat "Ready Ten?" he asked softly.

Tenten nodded and turned to him. She got herself into position, closing her eyes for a moment. When she opened her eyes Neji charger at her, and with a groan she blocked him beginning their fight. They backed up and moved forward again, their bodies and weapons crashing. Tenten blocked Neji's kunai utilizing her own, and moved her body to meet his. She groaned as one of his strikes pushed her back, and she moved to the right in order to avoid his next attack. She pulled out one of her scrolls. Tenten jumped up unfurling her scroll with grace, and spun softly releasing an array of different weapons on Neji from all sides. Neji activated his byakugan and dodged them, Tenten watching in amazement. Their lethal dance continued for a few hours, and Tenten sunk exhausted into the grass, her body and clothes soaked with sweat.

Her hair had come undone at some point, and was falling over her shoulders. Neji was standing in front of her, his body moving up and down with his breathing. A few strands of his hair clung to his forehead, and he moved them with a groan. He let himself fall back into the grass with a soft 'thud' and Tenten glanced at him for a few moments. His long brown hair was around him, and he looked almost like an angel. He was inhumanly beautiful, Tenten realized. The way his pale skin illuminated in the soft light of the slightly cloudy day, his soft lips parting with every breath. Those lilac eyes clouded with memories Tenten was sure were too painful to even comprehend. His strong body, soaked with sweat, making his clothes cling to him. He looked like he was carved out of marble by some expert hand, unable to produce another such master piece. Tenten let out a gasp as Neji pulled her down next to him, and for a moment she laid there stunned. Neji smiled at her, his face angled toward her. She was on his left side, and Neji reached out to run a hand through her hair.

"Sorry I probably smell like shit, and my hair is a mess" she laughed softly, feeling the heat rising to her cheeks. She was trying her best to avoid his eyes, and tried to let herself get distracted by the trees behind them.

"Your hair is beautiful, I think you should wear it open more often", Neji murmured softly. Tenten met his eyes then, wide eyed. "Thank you, it's a hassle since it's so wavy sometimes. I don't like to wear it open during combat because it gets in my way, I don't know how Hinata does it" she said softly. Neji nodded "Same here…it gets on my nerves too, especially since it's so long". "I think your hair is really beautiful, I always have. I was actually kind of envious when we first formed the team. My hair was a lot shorter back then, and somehow a boy managed to grow hair longer and more beautiful than mine" she said with a nervous laugh. "I don't think your hair was ugly back then, I still don't think that. You're a lot more attractive than you give yourself credit for Tenten".

Tenten blushed again, glancing at Neji with soft brown eyes. "Thanks Neji…I'm just not as girly as some of the other kunoichi. I know it's kind of silly to concern myself with how others perceive me but…I can't help but notice how Sakura, Ino, and Hinata get looked at. Men look at them longingly, and some small stupid part of me…wishes someone would look at me that way". Tenten sat up, ashamed. She was sure Neji could care less about her idiotic, emotional, and girly problems. Tenten bit her lip and stiffened when she felt fingers tilt her chin to the right. Neji was so close to her again, his familiar scent rolling off of his skin.

Neji let out a soft chuckle and raised a perfect eyebrow "Tenten I don't think you can even perceive the way men look at you. I think you're all too distracted by the others, to notice the way they pay attention to you" Neji murmured softly. Tenten watched the way his lilac eyes moved down to her lips, and Tenten didn't dare to move a muscle. She gasped as she felt his thumb move across her bottom lip, and involuntarily she parted her lips releasing a shaky breath. Neji's eyes met her own again, and he leaned forward.

Tenten could feel her heart rapidly beating in her chest, and she closed her eyes. Finally, she thoughts softly. After all those years of longing to feel his lips against her own, it would finally happened. However it didn't, and Tenten opened her eyes disappointed. There was Neji Hyuga leaning back on his arms, with a wicked grin on his lips. Tenten groaned pushing him down "I hate you!" she practically screamed, on top of him. Neji laughed whole heartedly, a melodic sound that was music to Tenten's ears. Neji reached up and pulled Tenten against him, and Tenten settled against his chest. She closed her eyes as she listened to the comforting feeling of his beating heart, and began to relax. "You're a mess Ten" he murmured softly, his hands moving through her hear again. Tenten let out a soft moan as his skilled fingers massaging her scalp "that feels amazing", she murmured.

The sound of Neji's deep chuckle resonated through his chest, and vibrated through Tenten's body. "I'm glad my hands aren't just good for combat" he said softly, his voice laced with a bit of humor. "I bet there good at lots of other stuff too" Tenten grinned softly against his chest. "Maybe you should find out" she felt Neji shift under her, and she moved her hands against the ground. She pushed herself up and glanced into his lilac eyes, taken aback at how close they were once again.

He was obviously flirting with her…so what was wrong with initiating? Tenten leaned forward, her nose rubbing against Neji's. She felt the heat radiating off of his body, and she gasped as he pulled her closer against him. Tenten could feel every part of him pressed against her, his body fitting perfectly against hers. Tenten moved her hands up and cupped the side of Neji's face, amazed at how soft his skin was. "You sure this is ok?" she asked softly, her mahogany colored eyes looking into his lilac ones. "More than ok" Neji murmured and leaned forward, completely pressing his lips against hers.

Tenten could feel every single part of her body catch aflame. It felt as if her nerves themselves were going haywire, sending signals of pleasure throughout her system. His lips were softer than she could have ever imagined, and they molded against her with the confidence she had only imagined in her dreams. Was she dreaming again? Tenten groaned as Neji moved her closer against him, her chest pressed against his. Tenten allowed her other hand to snake into his hair, and pulled back a bit so she could get a better angle. The growl that emitted from the Hyuga against her made her stomach tighten, and she moaned as she felt his tongue brush against her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and allowed him to explore her, just as eager as he was. She bit at his bottom lip playfully, and melted against him.

Just then a very audible cough interrupted their make out session. Tenten moved away from Neji wide eyed, to catch the eyes of Hinata Hyuga…who was bright red. Tenten let her head fall against Neji's chest, who was laughing. She was glad he found this situation humorous…

"S-sorry to interrupt you guys. I was just wondering if you guys wanted to come to the surprise party I'm planning for Naruto" she whispered, her voice high pitched and filled with embarrassment. Tenten groaned and moved away from Neji, standing up. Tenten tried to smooth out her dress, "I'll definitely come Hinata" Tenten murmured. Neji got up with a groan, dusting himself off as well. "As will I Hinata, October 10th right?" to which Hinata gave a vigorous nod. "It'll be in two days, on Tuesday" she said softly, twirling her fingers nervously. "I need some help with setting up the hall I'm renting out. I'm thinking we could meet him to get some ramen, and then we'll head to the hall. I already plan to get some karaoke and drinks and stuff'. "Tenten and I will handle the drinks" Neji said softly, taking a look at the still red face kunoichi with a soft smile. Tenten raised an eyebrow at Neji and nodded "Yeah sure, we'll handle the drinks". Hinata grinned widely "wonderful I can't wait….I just don't know what to get him" she exclaimed with a soft sight.

Tenten shrugged "get him some ramen, or food of any sort really. You can't go wrong with food for Naruto" she shrugged. "Maybe you could even make him something he'd like…I'm not sure. Knit him a sweater or something". Neji chuckled "She's not a grandma Tenten…even Naruto deserves a more...adult gift" he said softly. Tenten shrugged "I'm sure you'll figure it out Hinata, you know him better than anyone else". Hinata smiled warmly "thanks you guys, I'm sure I'll figure it out eventually too. Well I'll leave you guys alone to…train then" Hinata said with a blush. Tenten groaned, rubbing the back of her head.

"We just finished…I think I'm just going to head home now". She glanced at Neji who looked at her curiously "I'll walk you home" he exclaimed and began walking toward the direction of the town. Tenten joined him, easily matching his stride despite the fact that he was a head taller than her.

They were quite for most of the journey, and Tenten fell into the familiar rhythm of their silence. It really didn't bother her, in fact it was the opposite. She disliked when people just filled silent space with any small talk, and she preferred the comfortable silence instead. She liked the way Neji only uttered words when he found them appropriate, or important. She looked up at the taller Hyuga, whose eyes were focused forward. "I apologize if I made you uncomfortable earlier…" Neji murmured softly, glancing down at Tenten. Tenten felt herself blush again and shrugged "I was the one who initiated it, I just didn't expect you to reciprocate my feelings is all Neji. You're so…" she began "Serious?" he finished for her. Tenten laughed softly and bit her lip, her words trying to search for the right words.

"Serious yes but…also, out of my league" she said, her voice getting more quiet as the sentence ended. Neji stopped and Tenten glanced back at him, afraid she had offended him. His hand grabbed her arm and pulled her against him, and Tenten gasped. They were in the middle of the street, and Tenten tried to ignore the eyes watching them. "Don't be stupid Ten…I think it is the opposite. I don't have much to offer you besides myself Tenten, you know my standing in my clan. If anything I thought you were out of my league, and I didn't imagine the most skilled kunoichi I know had an interest for such a…waste". Tenten moved back, her eyes furrowing. "Neji Hyuga, they don't call you the prodigy for any reason. You are more skilled than many of the ninja I know, and you worked hard for everything you've learned. I'd much prefer hard work over what was given from birth".

Neji looked down at her so lovingly, Tenten thought her heart would explode in her chest. Neji released her after a small squeeze, and they continued their walk in silence. She arrived at her apartment and walked up the first two stairs, before turning to Neji. She leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, and he glanced at her wide eyed in surprise. She moved one of her strands of hair behind her ear and grinned widely "See you tomorrow Neji" she murmured before walking up the stairs. She took one last glance back at the Hyuga who waved softly at her "see ya".


	4. Adapting To Change Part I

**Authors Note:**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews on my story so far, I genuinely and whole heartedly appreciate it! I apologize for the overwhelming amount of text, and the way it was condensed. I changed it the way a few people recommend it, so I hope now it's to your liking. I've been a bit busy with work, but I will try to update at a decent speed. I haven't decided how many chapters I want this story to be with, so I'll just go with the flow. Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Please continue to leave reviews so I can grow more proficient at writing, and please leave any suggestions you have for the story etc. Have a wonderful day!**

 **Xoxo**

 **EuropeanCupcake**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Chapter 4: Adapting To Change Part I**

Tenten slowly sat up in her bed, stretching her tan arms above her head. Her muscles pulled with a familiar soreness, but strangely, Tenten welcomed it. It served as a reminder to the events that had occurred the day prior, and somehow it was still like a dream to Tenten. She had spent the last few years admiring Neji Hyuga from afar, and now it was almost as if he was in her grasp.

He had been in her grasp yesterday of course. With heated cheeks Tenten remembered the way his tongue slid against hers, and her hands had entangled in his long tresses of brown, silky hair. With an unfamiliar giddy warmth, and a girlish squeal the kunoichi fell back into her bed. Tenten took a few moments to calm down her rapidly beating heart, which she was sure would burst out of her sore rib cage.

She then reached on the side of her bed, in order to retrieve her phone. It was Monday…she had a few hours of training later with her team, and then she would go on a mission. A mission that instead of her fighting skills required her wallet, and imagination. Naruto Uzumaki definitely wasn't the easiest person to find a gift for, but Tenten didn't want to disappoint him…nor her blue haired Hyuga friend, who was all too obsessed with Naruto.

'Then again who was she to talk?' Tenten thought with a soft sight. After all she was borderline obsessed with Hinata's cousin. Obsessed….what an absurdly strong and creepy word. It was more like enthralled with the Hyuga prodigy, intoxicated with his scent, movements, voice. Tenten groaned, rubbing her temples. As if it would help get rid of her thoughts of him, or soothe the warmth spreading throughout her body. He had a ridiculous effect on her, and Tenten was caught between happiness and aggravation.

The kunoichi had never really been easily distracted by men, or anything for that matter. When she had her sights set on something, Tenten would give her all to achieve it. She got out of her bed, and quickly made her bed. With a soft stretch she gathered her clothes, and made her way to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and got ready, before grabbing a protein bar from one of the drawers in the kitchen. She grabbed her key, phone, and scrolls before walking out of the door. She made her way down the steps of her apartment, and toward the training area.

It wasn't even eight in the morning yet, but Tenten didn't mind getting a head start. If she took out some of her frustration now, maybe training with her team wouldn't be as taxing later. Not physically of course, Tenten didn't mind that. After yesterday's events though she was certain training with Neji would be mentally and emotionally taxing instead. He had always been somewhat of a mystery to her, which always left Tenten feeling frustrated and engrossed.

Now that she was almost certain that he returned her feelings, she didn't really know what to do. Where would they go from here? They had always been caught in the rhythm of the familiarity of training, and a few small talks. Never had she expected him to return her feelings, especially not with such intense and heated passion. Tenten arrived at the training grounds, and took a deep breath. She attempted to push all thoughts of hesitation, and Neji out of her mind. She needed to focus on the task at hand, and she sure as hell would take being a ninja seriously. She had worked too long and hard to let any emotional aspects distract her.

Tenten remembered the way Sakura's love for Sasuke had distracted her during battle, to the point she was almost killed by the Uchiha. Tenten and the other girls had reassured the pink haired kunoichi, as she was shaking and sobbing in their arms. In all reality however, it hadn't been ok. No matter how much Sakura was in love with the man who had betrayed their entire village, business was business. Tenten knew that much. Her feelings for Neji might be strong, but if he ever did anything to endanger the people of the Leaf…Tenten wouldn't hesitate to end him.

Tenten did have to admit she admired the way Sakura had changed afterwards though. She had trained under Tsunade and became an even better ninja, rivaling the Hokage herself. She had trained day and night tirelessly. Tenten thought it wasn't only to get better, but surely for Sakura to forget the Uchiha as well. Tenten knew though, no matter how often the pink haired kunoichi trained…a part of her would always love Sasuke. Tenten had thought that Sakura's crush was silly at first, but as they all grew…Sakura's feelings never faded.

Tenten pushed her thoughts out of her mind and focused, stilling her thoughts and body. She retrieved a kunai, and began getting herself into position. She opened her mahogany colored eyes, and began moving. She sparred with an invisible enemy, dodging his attacks and meeting them with a ferociousness not unknown to the kunoichi.

She turned around with a growl and gasped as she was met with a kunai. She glanced into Neji's lilac colored eyes, and caught sight of his amused smirk. She moved forward meeting his attacks easily, and their lethal dance began.

Tenten didn't know how long it continued, but after what seemed like forever, Tenten surrendered. She had been caught with a tree behind her, and Neji in front of her. The cold metal of his kunai had pressed against her warm neck, and Tenten had nowhere to turn. She groaned and moved forward, as soon as Neji released her. They were silent for a few moments, the only sound their rapid breathing.

"Guy Sensei and Lee will be here soon, they went to the store to look at some new leg warmers" Neji murmured softly, trying his best to hold back a laugh.

Tenten released hers without hesitation, and shook her head. "Of course they did, well thanks for helping me warm up a bit. I was really distracted earlier, so I figured I'd get myself in check by training a bit".

Neji's lilac eyes met hers, and Tenten kept his gaze for a while. She released it after a few moments, and glanced down at her fingers, which were slightly bruised from their continuous training.

"Guy Sensei has a mission for us. He said it will be at the end of this week, and that it would be wise of us to start packing already. I'm not sure how long it will last, but he said it isn't going to be an easy one. We'll discuss the details of the mission before we go out per usual, but I don't know…somehow I have a pretty bad feeling about this".

Tenten could feel her insides twisting as she caught sight of Neji's grave expression, and she could feel her heart tense up in her chest as well. She didn't like the fact that he had a bad feeling about this mission, and she hoped it wasn't anything too serious. They had been faced with a few high risk mission before of course, and had always somehow managed to get back from them…Tenten couldn't imagine losing any of her team.

She had grown too used to all of them, hell they were more of a family to her than her own…she spent more time with all of them, then she ever had with her own blood.

"Hey don't look so down…we'll be ok. We always have been, right? We do a really good job of anticipating what we're all thinking, and we always have each other's backs. What one of us lacks in, the other makes up for Neji. I promise we're all going to come back from this mission just fine, the way we did before. Sure we've had a few close calls, but if shit really rolled down hill…Guy Sensei would save our asses".

Tenten held her breath, as she waited for Neji to respond. After what seemed like an eternity, Neji's shoulders relaxed. "You're probably right, I just don't want to…" he paused for a moment, his eyes meeting hers. "I don't want whatever is between us to distract me".

Tenten could feel the sharp pain in her chest, and some ridiculous part of her was a bit upset. But why should she be? She was complaining earlier due to the fact that Neji had taken over her thoughts. So why did it sadden her that he felt the same way?

"No worries…we'll just act the way we did before Neji. It's not like anything is different between us right? Same old, same old".

Tenten knew her words were lies, and she bit her lip. 'God, I'm an idiot' she thought, and tried her best to hold back tears. Why the hell was she so emotional!? It was completely irrational, and she hated it. She hated the way he made her feel, and the way he could so easily break the careful walls she had constructed around herself.

She stiffened as Neji caught her wrist in his larger hand, and pulled her around to face him. His eyes scanned her own, and for a moment Tenten relaxed. That was another thing she despised, how he could so easily calm her down. Even if she was being irrational, it wasn't fair. She wondered if she even had the slightest effect on his composure.

"Hey…Ten" he began, his voice softening and his thumb rubbing circles against the right side of her wrist. "I didn't mean it in a bad way, don't take what I said the wrong way".

Neji sighed, and his lilac eyes looked into the distance for a moment. Tenten wondered what could possibly have left the Hyuga prodigy at a loss for words, and left him unable to gather his thoughts.

"I like you" he said simply, and truthfully. His voice expressed his feelings so clearly, Tenten thought she might explode with happiness.

"I like you a lot Tenten, I have liked you a lot for a while. I've tried to push down my feelings for a long time, but yesterday I decided that…that it was time to act on them. I wasn't sure if you felt the same way as me, but I had a few indications you might. I don't want our mutual romantic affection to impact the team in a negative light…do you understand?" he asked softly, releasing Tenten's wrist.

"No I agree with you. I don't know why I got upset about it, it was stupid. It makes perfect sense you don't want to point me out as a priority, we should all be equally important. If you spend too much time focusing on me during battle, you might end up causing unnecessary danger".

Neji nodded, his hair moving softly around his face. "Exactly" he uttered, sending her a soft smile.

"I've never needed to protect you before Tenten, even though that is a common trend in teams. The female tends to always be the focus of the rest of the team, because usually she is seen as the weaker link. Even if she isn't the weaker link, it is only logical…for a man to focus on the female, almost instinct".

Neji met her eyes again, and pulled her toward him softly. His strong arms wrapped around her waist, and he rested his forehead against hers for a moment.

"With you however my dear Tenten, you have never required our assistance. We know you'll be ok if we don't focus on you all the time, and you even end up kicking more ass than we do. That's something I admire about you…well one of the many things. I greatly admire the way you give your all in every aspect you do. I definitely like our team for that reason as well, we are all extremely hard workers. In a way we all started in an unfortunate position in our lives. Due to position, or skills…but we all somehow made our weaknesses our strengths".

Tenten moved her hands to wrap around Neji's neck, and she enjoyed his closeness for a few moments. She let his words sink into her being, and she agreed. She loved her team for the same reason, it definitely gave them an advantage too.

"I like our team for that reason too, and I love the way we work together. We can express our thoughts without ever needing words, and we're so easily ready to give it all up for each other. That's the way it should be have course, but that's not always how it is".

Tenten moved back hesitantly, and returned to her calm composure. About five minutes later Guy Sensei and Lee arrived, sporting new leg warmers as promised, in the same ridiculous bright orange color.

Their training went well, and the whole team had made improvements. Guy Sensei only mention small bits about the mission, but told them to stay prepared for the end of the week.

Tenten was sore as always after the training, and stretched. She had sat down on the slightly damp grass and finished her stretches. She got up and glanced over at her team. They were all talking, Lee's excited voice ringing throughout the area. Something about youth…as always. Tenten chuckled softly and made her way over.

She wrapped one of her arms around Neji, and the other around Lee. "Alright boys, we still have things to do. As I remember correctly we have some presents to buy for Naruto's birthday party, so how about we wrap this up?"

Lee immediately grinned widely, throwing up a motivated fist into the air. "I shall give Naruto the greatest gift of all, the gift of youth!"

Tenten raised an eyebrow, and Guy Sensei immediately was overwhelmed by Lee's words.

"How in the world are you going to give him the gift of youth Lee? Just stick with a coupon or something" she murmured, slightly irritated.

After a few moments of bickering, the three decided to head home to take showers. They had agreed to meet for lunch afterwards, and then proceed their shopping.

Tenten finished getting ready quickly, and decided to stick with a pair of light wash jeans, and a grey short sleeved t-shirt. She met her two team mates at a curry place, and the two were already sitting at a table. She slid into the booth next to Neji and smiled.

"Hey guys did you order yet?" she asked curiously, glancing between Neji and Lee. "No not yet, we decided to wait on you Tenten, but I do have an idea of what I want. This chicken curry looks delicious. I'm stuck between that one and the shrimp curry" Lee exclaimed.

Tenten took a look at the menu, and decided to go with the chicken curry. She got spice level 1, she wasn't really too fond of spicy foods. Usually Sensei Guy and Lee would make it a competition to see who could handle the highest level of spice. Everything in Team Guy ended up being a competition in one way or another. From who could get to a destination faster, to tick tack toe. Tenten rolled her eyes softly and chuckled, catching Neji's attention.

"What's so funny?" he asked softly, his eyes glancing into hers. "Well I just thought of how we usually make everything a competition. It's kind of amusing, but stupid sometimes". Lee let out an audible gasp "Tenten it is never stupid" he declared, "Guy Sensei makes everything a competition in order to improve our skills as ninja, and as people".

Tenten shrugged, and once again rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Yeah I get that…" she murmured softly.

Their food arrived a short while after and they all immediately ate. Tenten was hungry from the earlier training, and she definitely didn't hold back. She had always been the kind of girl to eat freely in front of people from the opposite gender, where as she knew other females held back. Tenten didn't see any use of it. If somehow truly liked her, they'd be ok with her eating habits right?

Tenten took a second to look at Neji, who was also eagerly eating. They finished their food, and after paying made their way around the village.

Tenten had entered one of the stores which was known to sell some rather odd things, and she looked around curiously. Fit Naruto right? He had always been a rather strange person, but then again…he had been made an outsider by the village. He lived without a significant amount of human interaction for a long time, something that Tenten often felt bad for.

He had definitely taken his unfortunate past and made it into a strength though, and she definitely respected that. Tenten let her eyes travel across the shelves, trying to see if anything caught her attention. Her other two team mates had gone in different stores, and we're also attempting to find gifts that Naruto would like.

Tenten ended up going into a few different stores, and settled for a weapon. She should have just thought of it to begin with…it was a beautiful sword that was easy to maneuver. She knew Naruto didn't have a lot of experience with weapons, besides kunai of course. She hoped this was encourage him to utilize different weapons, and attempt to broaden his fighting style.

She ran into Neji and Lee outside of the shop, and held up her gift triumphantly. "I figured Naruto would like it, he doesn't really use weapons too much. Maybe this will encourage him" she said softly. "I don't know how I'm going to wrap this though" she chuckled, rubbing the back of her head.

Neji laughed softly at her "I got Naruto a few books, he definitely needs to be more well read" he murmured softly.

"I got Uzumaki a pair of leg warmers" Lee held them up with a grin on his face, and they were the same shade of orange as Lee's. Tenten groaned and shook her head. "Alright Lee if you think he'll like them…I don't know if he's going to wear them though" she murmured, which Lee took offense too.

The three of them had dinner, and then decided to go home. Neji had accompanied Tenten home, a thing that had become routine over the past few days. Tenten paused at the bottom of her steps and turned to Neji "want to come in?" she asked softly, meeting his lilac eyes. Neji seemed taken aback for a moment but nodded softly "sure".


	5. Adapting To Change Part II

**Authors Note:**

 **This chapter is going to be filled with lots of fluff and a recap of when Team Guy first met, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews you've been leaving, and thanks for adding my story to your favorites as well. It means a lot when people enjoy my writing, because I look up to a lot of authors on this website myself. I hope I can continue to meet your expectations when it comes to the quality and sincerity of my work. If you would like me to continue my story please leave lots of reviews!**

 **-EuropeanCupcake**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Chapter 5: Adapting To Change Part II**

Tenten unlocked her front door, and entered her house. Her brown eyes scanned around to make sure there was nothing out of place. She had always been a relatively clean person, but now that Neji was here…she felt self-conscious. Tenten took off her shoes, stepped forward, and held open the door for Neji. He took off his shoes as well, and entered her apartment. "It's not much but, I hope you like it" she said softly, watching as Neji's lilac eyes took in her apartment. He glanced at her and smiled softly "Just like I'd expect of you Tenten, there's not much when it comes to decoration" he chuckled softly.

Tenten glared at him "Are you trying to call me boring" she uttered.

Neji shook his head, his brown hair moving around him "I'm not saying that, you just don't bother with things that aren't necessary".

Tenten glanced at him for a few moments, and then nodded. "Yeah I guess you're right about that, there's really no need to. Decorations are nice and stuff, but who knows how long I'll live here…or how long I'll be around" she murmured.

That was a harsh reality of course, their job was dangerous. Every ninja was well aware that every mission was a risk. They weren't guaranteed to come back home in one piece, or at all. Their profession was beyond dangerous. Tenten could recall many missions that had almost cost her the ultimate prize, and the scenes still sent shivers down her back.

"If you want you can put your bags down, so you don't have to hold them the whole time." Neji obliged and put his bags down against the wall, and then made his way to Tenten's couch. He sat down and stretched out softly, a groan leaving his pale lips.

Tenten felt the tension between them, and she bit her lip softly. "I'm going to make some green tea, want any?" she asked, to which the Hyuga prodigy simply nodded.

Tenten made her way to the kitchen and poured some water into a kettle. She put the kettle on the stove, and turned up the heat. She leaned up to reach for two cups on the top shelf, her shirt moving up slightly to reveal her tan skin.

Tenten stiffened as she felt the warmth of someone else's body pressed against her back, and she was all too familiar with the feeling of Neji's muscular stomach. She watched as one of his arms reached above her to grab two mugs, and he put them down beside her. Tenten swallowed hard, her body stiff.

Neji hadn't moved from his place behind her, and Tenten gasped as she felt his warm arms wrap around her. She turned around slowly, her face a few inches away from his chest. They remained quiet, the only sound the soft bubbling of the kettle. Tenten let out a shaky breath as Neji's warm hands traveled up her sides, stroking her skin trough the fabric of her shirt. She felt goosebumps rise on her arms as his hands traveled up them, to interlace his fingers with hers.

Her breath hitched as he pressed her firmly against the counter, his body flush against hers. He also pressed her hands against the counter above, and leaned down slightly. Tenten's body moved without its own accord, leaning her face closer to his. Their noses brushed, and Tenten was captivated in those lilac eyes.

Neji brushed his lips against hers, and Tenten allowed her eyes to flutter closed. The kiss was soft at first, their lips simply molding together. The kisses were soft pecs, lips barely grazing. Neji's fingers undid Tenten's hair with expert precision, and soon his fingers were nodded in her waves. He yanked her head back roughly, getting a better angle.

Their kiss became heated and feverish, as Neji brushed his tongue against the bottom of Tenten's lips. Tenten obliged more than willingly, sliding her tongue against his. She moaned a lot more loudly then she anticipated, and her cheeks heated with embarrassment. Neji bit her bottom lip with a growl, and Tenten let out a gasp as he pushed his hips into hers.

Before Tenten could process what was happening, she was lifted on to the counter. Tenten wrapped her legs around Neji's waist, and his lips traveled down her neck. Tenten moaned loudly as his lips kissed down her neck, nipping at her exposed skin. She gasped as his tongue licked roughly up the side of her neck, and her fingers knotted in his beautiful silky hair. Tenten let her head rest against the top cabinet, and her eyes fluttered closed.

The kettle let out a loud whistle, and Tenten jumped. Neji moved away from her startled, and Tenten's brown eyes surveyed his form. His hair was slightly messy, a few strands framing his face. His lips were swollen and red, bruised from their heated exchanged. Tenten could feel the heat traveling down to between her legs, and a soft pang entering her chest. 'God he's so beautiful', she thought. She cleared her throat a bit, still bright red.

"I'd better get the tea ready" she murmured, jumping off the counter.

She squeezed passed Neji and turned off the stove, grabbing the kettle. She poured hot water into the mugs, with shaky hands. She then grabbed two tea bags and put them into the mugs, and then rested her hands against the counter. She tried to avoid Neji's gaze, which she felt settled on her so intently.

"Sorry about that, I don't know what came over me. Well…I do, actually" Neji chuckled softly. "The way you were reaching up for those damn mugs. I could make out the outline of your curves and the way your shirt rose up…I'm sorry I lost control" Neji said, his voice husky with passion.

Tenten felt her legs quiver, and she felt as if her knees were about to give out. "I-It's ok really. I was just as eager as you were. It wasn't unpleasant, just unexpected" she said, putting a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Tenten sighed happily as Neji ran his hands through her hair. "You should really leave it open more, it's really beautiful" he murmured.

Tenten reached out and undid the tie that held Neji's hair together at the bottom, and his brown tresses spilled over his shoulders. She allowed her tan fingers to run through his hair "right back at you" she murmured grinning up at him.

She moved back a bit and grabbed the mugs, putting them on the table by her couch. She sat down with a soft sigh, and smiled when Neji joined her. She settled down beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. "How do you think Naruto's birthday is gonna go tomorrow?" she asked softly.

"I'm not sure, but I am certain Hinata is going to make it a birthday to remember. She's liked that idiot since before she could even fathom what it really meant to be in love".

Tenten stiffened a bit at his words, and moved back a bit. Her mahogany colored eyes surveyed him for a moment, and she wondered if she even knew what being in love meant. Sure, she had strong feelings for Neji. She had never even considered anyone in the same light as him, and she had felt affecting for the Hyuga since…well ever since she had laid eyes on him.

 _Tenten was ecstatic at the news that she had been chosen to be added to a real Team! She barely slept the night before she was to be introduced to her new team mates, and Sensei. Her mom had been less ecstatic, and more concerned. But Tenten knew her mother was aware that she couldn't stop Tenten achieving her dreams, she was just as stubborn as Tenten's dad had been._

 _Tenten glanced at a picture of her father, which she was currently clutching tightly against her chest. She wondered if her father would have been proud of her…or would have been as hesitant as her mother._

" _Tenten you're going to be late if you don't hurry! I packed you lunch!" her mother yelled from the kitchen, and Tenten jumped up from her bed._

 _She grabbed her kunai and stuffed them in her pouches, making her way downstairs. She grabbed her lunch from her mother, and then made her way to the training grounds._

 _Her large brown eyes surveyed the village with curiosity, wondering how different her life would be after this day. She had been training tirelessly, coming home with bruises and cuts. None of her family members had been Ninja, so she had put it upon herself to learn how to be one._

 _She had spent most of her days training in hand to hand, or locked in the library. There she read books about combat, weapons, and the history of the Leaf Village. Now however, everything would change. She would finally become a proper ninja!_

 _Now that she had managed to graduate the academy with many of her team mates, she would finally be part of a team!_

 _Tenten leaped up with a joyous victory grin, and picked up her pace. She ran like a gazelle, her legs catapulting her forward step by step. Soon she arrived by the training grounds, where three other people were already gathered._

 _She moved forward quickly to meet them, trying her best to look friendly. She knew they would spend a lot of time together, so she would try her best to be their friend! After all, she didn't have many people her age. She hoped they would all become close friends, so their team work would be even more impressive._

 _The first person that Tenten noticed was the man she assumed was going to be her Sensei. He wall tall, with a weird haircut. He had black hair in the shape of bowl, which practically reflected the sunshine from how shiny it was. He had large black eyebrows which reminded Tenten of caterpillars. He wore the same green flak jacket many of the members of Konoha wore. He also wore a green jumpsuit, and orange striped leg warmers._

 _His flak jacket was unzipped, leaving it open to show off his jumpsuit. Tenten found him rather…strange._

 _He turned around to her and sent her a warm smile. "Hello there Tenten, I'm Might Guy. I'll be your Sensei starting today, and these are your team mates"._

" _This is Rock Lee, and Neji Hyuga" he said softly, introducing the two boys. Tenten glanced at them curiously, her brown eyes regarding them._

 _Lee was almost a spitting image of Guy Sensei, and Tenten wondered if they were related. He had the same thick eyebrows, and wore a white short-sleeved kimono shirt with a martial arts belt, and dark pants. He was wearing the traditional Konoha head band, and shinobi sandals._

 _Lee sent her a thumbs up "It's nice to meet you Tenten! I remember you from the academy, and as far as I could tell you're A-Okay. I can't wait to build up our strength as a team, but also as friend! From this day forward we shall all be the best of friends!"_

 _Tenten laughed softly at his motivation and nodded "alright Lee, I'll be friend with you guys, it's nice to meet you too. I like that you're excited about our journey, so am I" she said, smiling brightly._

 _She then turned to her other team mate…Neji Hyuga. A pair of lilac colored ones met her own, and she gasped a bit. She had seen other Hyuga before…and she had always found their eyes were beautiful. Neji was slightly taller than her, wearing a beige colored shirt, dark brown short, and blue shinobi sandals. He also wore wrapped bandages around his right arm, and right leg. He wore a black forehead protector with the Konoha symbol and had his long brown hair tied at the bottom._

 _His pale arms were crossed and he sent Tenten a look of utter…annoyance. Tenten ignored the rude gesture and held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you Neji. I remember you from the academy. You graduated top of the class, so I know you're smart. We'll see how good you are in combat however" she laughed softly, sending him a smile._

 _Neji's serious expression faltered for a moment, a small smile quirking at the corner of his pale lips. He let out a soft groan, and grabbed Tenten's hand, shaking it with force. Tenten laughed softly at his hesitation, a warm feeling building in her chest. She didn't know what it was about the Hyuga but…somehow she felt nervous around him._

 _She took a look at her team and smiled softly, a different warmth spreading throughout her chest. She was happy…happy to begin this journey, and happy to have new people by her side. They all shared the same common goal, and Tenten couldn't wait to reach that goal with them._

Tenten smiled softly at the memory, and jumped a bit when she felt a slight weight on her shoulder. She blushed a bit as she glanced down at Neji, who had his head resting on her shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked softly, his lilac eyes glancing up at her curiously.

"I was just thinking back to how we all first met, and how much has changed" she said softly.

Neji chuckled softly, closing his eyes. "I thought your buns made you look like a panda, and I wasn't too pleased about being on a team with a girl. Hinata, Sakura, and Ino had never been the strongest…so I didn't have a lot of expectation coming from you. That all changed when your sassy ass uttered your first words to me though" Neji shook his head.

Tenten laughed softly, and rested her head on Neji's. "I guess I just wanted to impress you, and show you I wasn't going to take it easy on you".

Neji nodded softly "you never do take it easy on me Ten…which I like. I like how you put your all into everything you do, and that you're so serious about what we do. As you should be."

Neji sat up, moving away from Tenten for a moment. He moved back again, pressing a soft kiss against Tenten's lips.

Tenten practically melted into the kiss, and blinked softly as they pulled apart. Neji rested his hand against the side of her face, and Tenten leaned into his soft touch.

"I have to get back to the compound Ten. I promised Hinata I would help her get some stuff ready for the party. They actually agreed to let us have one of the empty halls in the compound, since Hinata's place she wanted to rent is too busy tomorrow." Neji leaned forward once again, kissing Tenten.

Tenten wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Their kiss heated up quickly, and Tenten parted her lips to invite Neji's tongue into her mouth. She hungrily explored his mouth, and gasped as he pushed her back against the couch. Tenten welcomed the feeling of Neji's body above hers, and groaned as he pressed down against her.

Tenten let out a soft whine as Neji pulled back, and pressed a kiss against her cheek. Tenten shivered as his tongue traced the top of her ear, and she arched up. Neji let out a soft growl, his lilac eyes meeting her brown ones.

"Tenten I have to go. If I don't go now I can promise you that you won't see a moment of sleep tonight." Tenten blushed at Neji's words and nodded, moving out from under him. She walked him to the door, and watched as he put his shoes back on.

Neji pressed one last kiss to her lips "I'll see you tomorrow beautiful, sleep well." With that he left, leaving Tenten alone once again.

She closed the door and pressed her back against it, sliding down to the floor. She pressed her bright red face in her hands, and groaned loudly. 'God what am I getting myself into!?' she thought.


	6. Sweater Weather

Authors Note: I apologize for the long delay. I know there's really no excuse, but I'm going to finish this story now. I'm in the military so time is always of the essence, but I am going to make sure I take time to finish this story. Thank you for all the feedback and positivity! I hope you enjoy!  
-EuropeanCupcake

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

 **Chapter 6: Sweater Weather**

Tenten still couldn't believe what had just occurred between her and the Hyuga. The same man she had dreamed about for so many years consistently. The man who had sent her heart fluttering like a humming bird, from the first day...the first day those lilac eyes had met her brown ones.

Neji had expressed his feeling to her again, even if he didn't utilize words...right? Sure he had complimented her throughout the night, even slightly admitted his attracting. Ok not slightly...very clearly expressed his attraction. Especially with that last no sleep comment. .god.

Tenten let out a squeal at the mental image of her pinned underneath the Hyuga's pale body. His fluid movements as he thrust into her...  
Tenten fell on the floor with another squeal, her heartbeat rapidly increasing along with her body temperature. Her face was as bright as a tomato, as she attempted to push the indecent thoughts out of her head. She may be a ninja, but she was still a lady for crying out loud!

Who was she kidding? 'I've never been a lady,' Tenten thought with a soft laugh. Tenten sat up slowly, running a hand trough her loose mahogany colored hair. There was no going back now...Neji and her had taken the plunge.

A plunge straight off a cliff, into a unknown sea. A sea filled with tremulous and strong emotions. Tenten couldn't bring herself to regret the decision though, or the feeling of Neji's soft lips against her own. Tenten had grown addicted to the taste of his lips so quickly, and god that tongue.  
Tenten could still make out the smooth texture of his strong and eager tongue, as it slid against her own. 'Get a grip!' Tenten thought, and let out a soft huff. Tenten stood up entirely too quickly, and immediately got dizzy.

Whether it was from the fast movement or the lack of oxygen from the earlier make out session, Tenten wasn't sure. Tenten took in a few deep breaths, and released them again. She continued the cycle. As ninja's they were also taught certain techniques to lower their heart rate, in case it was required. Whether it was required in battle or just for health reasons, it was a good skill to have.

One never knew when a opponent would utilize the lack of emotional or physical control as an advantage. After approximately ten minutes Tenten's heart had returned to normal, and the kunoichi made her way toward the table. She picked up the cups of tea, and cleaned up her apartment. She cleaned all of the surfaces in her home, swept her floor, and emptied her fridge of expired content.

After Tenten had completed her chores, she decided to retire for the night. Tenten got into the shower, and let the hot water rid her of any discomfort. The hot water ran over her tan skin, releasing some of the pent up frustration. Tenten could feel the hot water loosen some of the tight balls of tension that had built up in her shoulders and back, from months of rigorous training.

Tenten lathered her hands with lavender scented soap, and began massaging her shoulders. As her calloused hands ran over the smooth and tan skin of her arms, Tenten's thoughts drifted to Neji again. She wondered about the beauty, and contrast of his pale hands against her skin. How he'd run down her arms with confident, and soft movements.

Tenten shook her head with a sight 'I'm officially crazy with lust," she thought to herself. Tenten finished lathering her body, and then washed off the soup. She turned off the water, and exited the shower. She dried off her body quickly, and slipped into a pair of grey sweatpants. She pulled a purple sweater over her head, and brushed her teeth.

After she finished her nightly routine, Tenten made her way to bed. Surprisingly enough she fell asleep quickly, her evening filled with dreams of Neji.

The loud sound of Tenten's alarm echoed trough her room, and she let out a groan. She turned off the annoying alarm, threatening to rob her of sanity. Tenten sat up with a yawn, her hands rubbing the sleep out of her brown eyes.

 **08:00 October 10th, the time reflected on the screen.**

Tenten got up and began getting ready for the day. Since she had showered the night prior, Tenten got ready in about half an hour. Her long mahogony colored hair was in a single braid, and she wore a pair of jeans, and a lilac colored top. The lilac colored top reminded Tenten of the shade of Neji's eyes, and she couldn't help but wear it.

Tenten quickly at breakfast, and then reached for her phone.

'On my way to the compound Hinata, do you need me to pick anything up?' she texted the equally lilac eyed Hyuga, while gathering her things. She brought the beautiful sword she had picked up for Naruto yesterday, some plastic silverware, and plates.

'No we should be good. We started decorating a lot of the area yesterday, so it shouldn't take too long,' came the response from Hinata.  
Tenten smiled softly, and put her phone away into her right pocket. She also grabbed her wallet, and the bag with Naruto's gift in it. Tenten locked her apartment door behind her, and made her way to the Hyuga compound. The Hyuga compound was located near the woods, at the top of a large hill, near the edge of Konoha. The Hyuga compound practically radiated noble statue.

Each one of the houses was topped with a black roof, with gold trim. The regal elegance of each building made Tenten realize, just how far apart Neji and her were. Neij grew up in this compound which showed unimaginable wealth, wealth that Tenten could never relate to.

Granted, Neji hadn't had a easy life either. He was the black sheep of the family, doomed to endure a faith that was never his to begin with. Despite the fact that he was considered a prodigy to even the Hyuga standard, Neji would never be anything but the main house's servant.  
Tenten had often heard whispers around the village of Neji's faith, and all of the villagers seemed to have their own opinions.

Tenten however thought it was beyond unfair. Neji worked to train his body and mind every single day, and still not everyone considered him to be as great as he truly was. Tenten made her way trough the gate and up the long walkway, toward the front of the house. Tenten took out her phone. Before she could type a 'I'm here' text, one of the doors opened.

Neji's lilac colored eyes met her brown ones, and Tenten could immediately feel her heart picking up speed. She sent him a nervous smile, her hand shaking as she put her phone back into her pocket. "Hi" Tenten muttered like an idiot, her eyes unable to stray away from Neji's face.

Neji chuckled softly, the deep sound resonating in his chest. Tenten took a moment to admire his form. Neji was wearing a grey sweater, appropriate for this weather. The sweater had beautifully detailed stitching in almost braid like patterns going vertically down the sweater. He was wearing a pair of light wash jeans, and Tenten could make out a few discreet holes in them. She wondered if it was a fashion statement, or whether Neji had ripped them unintentionally.

Tenten began imagining Neji moving through the forest, his melodic laugh echoing through the trees. The fabric of his jeans getting caught on a few of the sticks scatter amongst the ground, which had fallen from the treetops above. The rustle of the autumn wind sent a bunch of the leaves astray, and the canopy of the forest let in a few streaks of light. The light reflected on the ground in a rainbow of colors, and across Neji's skin.

Tenten blinked a few times, trying to force herself back into reality. Neji looked at her with a soft grin on his lips, a singular, perfect eyebrow raised. "Did you hear what I said?" he asked, amusement in his deep voice. Tenten blushed softly, immediately embarrassed by her daydreaming.  
"No I didn't I'm sorry I was," she began. Neji moved closer to here, and Tenten immediately tensed. His scent entered her nostrils. A mix between mahogany, as well as slightly sweet, almost floral scent. It was intoxicating and Tenten couldn't get enough.

Tenten moved forward to get a better whiff of it, and her nose brushed Neji's neck. Neji immediately tensed, and she could feel the way his neck muscles tightened under her nose. Tenten looked up at him, her mahogany colored eyes filled with mischief. Neji looked down at her, his long brown hair falling over his broad shoulders.

"Don't tempt me Ten," his voice was filled with need, and unspoken promise. Tenten could feel her lower stomach tighten with need, and she cross her legs in anticipation. Just then the door moved open wider, and Tenten jumped back in surprise.  
Hinata glanced between Tenten and Neji, her face slowly turning red at the realization she had interrupted. "Sorry about that guys," she muttered, twirling her hair nervously. "U-Um we're still setting up, if you guys wanna join us." With that Hinata scurried off, and the moment between Tenten and Neji had been ruined.

Neji cleared his throat and moved aside, allowing Tenten to walk in. She left her shoes at the door, and entered the building in socks. She quietly followed Neji, who led her trough the compound. They arrived in a large room, filled with decorations. There were several tables set up at the edge of the room, filled with decorations, and presents. Tenten put her gift with the others, and continued to look around.  
Of the three tables one was filled with presents, the other was filled with games of all shapes and sizes. Naruto definitely still had a childish side of him, despite the fact that he was turning eighteen years old. On the last table there were a few snacks laid out already. There were bags of chips, and Tenten caught sight of Naruto's favorite snacks.

She let out a soft laugh, and then turned to the others. Ino and Sakura were arguing of where to hang the remainder of streamers, Hinata was stringing a few decorations on the tables, and Temari was blowing up balloons with Shikamaru by her side.

Tenten made her way to Hinata's side, who just finished. "We're done for the most part with the decorations, I think you should help Neji with the food. He's really great at cooking, and he's been left in charge of making some food. We're having ramen delivered from Ikamaru's but Neji is taking care of some other dishes."

Hinata gave Tenten a knowing grin, a rosy shade of pink beginning to dust across her cheeks. Tenten huffed softly, rolling her eyes. "Sure I'll help him," she muttered. Tenten followed the smell of delicious food, and sure enough...there he was.

Neji had the sleeves of his sweater rolled up, showing off his creamy forearm. Tenten's eyes traced the blue veins that popped against his pale skin, along with the strong muscles that moved beneath it. Neji's lilac eyes caught sight of Tenten and he smiled softly "Hey Ten." His voice was so soft it made Tenten's heart beat faster. Her name sounded almost like a prayer from his pale pink lips, and she wanted to hear it again.  
"Could you um...say my name again," she mumbled. Tenten could feel her face heat up once again, but she didn't care. A flour covered pale hand grabbed her forearm, and Neji pulled Tenten close to him. His lilac eyes moved to her lips, his long eyelashes fluttering against his high cheekbones.  
Every hair on Tenten's body stood up as Neji moved closer, his pale pink lips brushing against her ear.

"My beautiful Tenten" he whispered softly, and Tenten felt her knees buckle.


	7. Birthday Bash and Cherries and Wine

Author's Note: Poor Hinata is always running into Neji and Tenten at the wrong time. Obviously the song and the characters don't belong to me, but I do recommend you to listen to "Cherry" by Lana Del Rey as the love scene occurs.  
 **-EuropeanCupcake**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Birthday Bash and Cherries and Wine**

Tenten reached out to steady herself against the kitchen counter, Neji still entirely too close. 'Or not close enough' she thought. His lilac eyes glanced at her mahogony colored ones, as if to challenge her next move. They were all alone in the kitchen, who said a little make out session hurt anyone?

Tenten leaned up, her nose brushing against Neji's. Tenten could feel the tightening of her stomach in anticipation of what was to come.

Her lips brushed his softly at first, as if to tease him. Tenten continued the soft ministrations, edging on Neji. She knew he would become impatient, and he did. Neji grabbed the back of Tenten's head with a flour covered hand, crushing her lips to his. He molded his lips against her light pink ones harshly, earning a soft mewl of pleasure from the beautiful woman against him. Neji utilized his tongue to snake against Tenten's bottom lip, groaning as she finally granted him access. His tongue slid against hers, urgently tasting her.

Tenten moaned loudly at the feeling of his tongue against hers, and Neji let out a groan. His flour covered hands ran down the sides of her body, and grabbed her butt firmly. Neji lifted Tenten easily, and sat her on the counter. Tenten's head was spinning with pleasure as Neji released her lips and began kissing down her neck, nipping and licking on the way to her collarbone. Tenten leaned her head back in pleasure, her brown eyes looking up at the ceiling. Her mind was completely clouded with pleasure. With another moan Tenten knotted her hands in Neji's hair, tugging to get his attention.

Neji let out a groan and leaned up kissing her again, their dominance battle beginning once again. Just then a loud crash echoed throughout the kitchen, and Neji and Tenten both jumped. Tenten winced as she hit her head on the cabinet, and Neji's hip ran into a corner of the tabletop. In front of the two disheveled teenagers stood a bright red Hinata Hyuga, who had dropped a pot in the midst of the heavy make out session.

Tenten immediately turned bright red, and Neji's cheeks also changed color. Neji attempted to regulate his heavy breathing, unsure of what exactly to say. "I-I'm so s-sorry I didn't know," Hinata squeaked, highly embarassed.  
Neji regained some of his composure and shook his head "I'm sorry it seems we got a little," His lilac eyes met Tenten's "carried away."

Tenten blushed at his statement and nodded, getting off the counter. She walked toward the Hyuga heiress "Sorry Hinata," she muttered softly. Hinata shook her head, her dark blue-black hair moving around. "It was my fault as well, I should have announced myself. So long has this been going on?" she asked curiously, her cheeks still flushed.

Tenten grimaced and sighed "I don't know.a few days now. Neji first made advances toward me earlier this week, and of course I accepted."

Hinata smiled warmly "I knew the two of you always honed feelings for each other, I am very happy you acted upon them. Congratulations." She said with a wide smile, glancing between Neji and Tenten. Neji chuckled softly, rubbing the back of his head a bit shyly. "Thanks Hinata."

Hinata picked up the pot and put it on the counter. "Now if you'd excuse me, I'll go make sure Ino and Sakura aren't killing each other. Try to focus on cooking instead of each other," she said with a soft laugh, and departed the  
kitchen.

Neji and Tenten stayed in silence for a moment, before Neji turned towards her. Neji made his way toward the shorter woman, stroking the side of her cheek softly. "Sorry about that," he muttered, and Tenten wrapped her arms arounds his waist.

She stayed like that for a few moments, inhaling Neji's intoxicating scent, and feeling his strong hands drawing soothing circles on her tense back. "It's alright. After all it takes two to tango." Neji's deep chuckle rumbled in his chest, and Neji's lips turned up into a smile as well. She pressed a kiss to his chest and moved back, attempting to put some space between the two of them. If Tenten didn't, she knew the she would barely get any cooking done.

The two of them proceeded to make the rest of the dishes that included macaroni and cheese, mashed potatoes, steak, chicken, and ribs. For dessert there was a birthday cake, and some cupcakes. Along with that selection that had ordered ramen from Naruto's favorite place.

Tenten wiped her slightly sweaty forehead with a sight, smiling brightly at the food Neji and she had made. She was happy with how perfectly they had worked together in the kitchen, knowing exactly how to avoid getting into each other's way.

The two of them carried the dishes to the large room in which the party would be held, which was now completely decorated. Large numbers of balloons were at the edge of the room, and a DJ booth was in front of the room against the wall.

Tenten glanced around, her mahogany colored eyes amazed. She put the dishes on the large table with the food, and put utensils there as well. Neji and Tenten finished carrying the food into its respective place with the help of their friends, and now it was all a waiting game. The DJ had arrived about thirty minutes later, and Hinata was impatiently awaiting Naruto's arrival.

Tenten could feel the nervousness radiating off the smaller woman, and she rested her hand on the Hyuga's shoulder. "Hinata it's going to be just fine. Naruto's going to love it. We all worked so hard, especially you."

Hinata blushed but nodded, her lilac eyes meeting Tenten's.

Just then Naruto made his way into the room and gasped as everyone yelled "Happy Birthday!"

His face was filled with confusion at first, but after a few seconds he grinned widely. His blue eyes looked around amazed, as the grin was plastered on his face. The guys came to hug him first, teasing him about his reaction.

Hinata approached him next, shyly as usual. "I hope everything is to your liking Naruto, we worked really hard to organize this."

Hinata let out a squeak as Naruto picked her up and spun her around with a loud laugh. "Thank you so much Hinata, I love it! Nobody's ever gone through so much trouble to celebrate my birthday." The Hyuga heiress had turned a bright shade of pink, and Tenten couldn't help but laugh at her friends reaction to Naruto's sudden hug.

The rest of the night went very well, and Naruto appreciated everyone's hard work. They all played games, and Naruto practically devoured half the food by himself. He praised Neji and Tenten's cooking skills highly, and Tenten had felt very proud of herself.

She had cooked for herself a long time, but never really thought much of it. She was very impressed with Neji however, and figured he had servants to do that kind of thing for him. Instead however, he put it upon himself to learn the skills. Just like with everything else...

Tenten should have really expected that the prodigy was perfect at everything. She wondered whether there was anything that he was unsure of, there wasn't anything she could think of.

The DJ began playing around 1930 (7:30) and everyone got dragged on the dancefloor. Tenten watched from the sidelines, her back pressed against the wall. She watched as over enthusiastic Ino dragged a nonchalant Sai to the dancefloor. Sai spun Ino around a few times as the rather fast beat of the song continued, and Ino moved her hips along to the beat, a large smile plastered on her light pink lips.

Temari danced with a uncomfortable looking Shikamaru. Tenten laughed at the image as Temari waved her hands above her head, her hips moving in a circle. She was smiling slightly, swaying side to side along with the music. Shikamaru looked highly uncomfortable, and did a sort of side step. He wasn't on beat at all, and he looked like he hated every single second.

Tenten's laughter increased as she watched the awkward exchange, and she shook her head. Tenten's mahogany colored eyes then moved around, catching sigh of Hinata and Naruto. A blushing Hinata had her arms around Naruto's neck, wresting her head against his chest. Naruto's blue eyes glanced down at her with softness, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

'At it girl' Tenten thought proudly, her heart filling up with affection for the beautiful couple. Hinata had tried so hard to make this party a success for Naruto...and Tenten also assumed for herself. Hinata had been struggling to reveal her true feelings for Naruto for so long. Her shyness had always gotten the best of her, and Tenten hoped that the dance would get the message trough Naruto's thick skull.

Just then a firm hand touched Tenten's shoulder, and she looked over. Her brown eyes met a pair of lilac ones, and Tenten could immediately feel her pulse quickening. Neji and her hadn't talked a lot since getting busted earlier by Hinata, and Tenten could feel her cheeks heating up at the memories of their make out session in the kitchen.

The soft beginning chords of a guitar started sounding melodically trough the DJ's speakers, and Neji gestured towards the dancefloor. "Would you like to dance?" he asked, holding out his hand to Tenten.

 _Love_  
 _I said real love, it's like feeling no fear_  
 _When you're standing in the face of danger_  
 _'Cause you just want it so much_

Tenten was almost hypnotized by the sultry voice that flowed trough the speakers as Neji moved her to the dancefloor, and pulled her against him softly. His right hand intertwined with hers, and their fingers brushed against each other in a sensual yet beautiful movement.

 _A touch_  
 _From your real love_  
 _It's like heaven taking the place of something evil_  
 _And lettin' it burn off from the rush_  
 _Yeah, yeah_  
 _(Fuck)_

Neji's hand brushed down the side of Tenten's body, his fingertips ghosting over her covered skin. He settled his hand around her waist, pulling her slightly closer to her. His movement was strong and yet delicate. Tenten could feel every one of his muscles against hers, even trough his shirt. His body perfectly molded against hers, and her chest pressed into his.

 _Darlin', darlin', darlin'_  
 _I fall to pieces when I'm with you, I fall to pieces_  
 _My cherries and wine, rosemary and thyme_  
 _And all of my peaches (are ruined)_

Neji began moving them slowly to the beat of the music, and lead their steps with confidence. Tenten followed his movements gracefully, her body molding into his with each step. Her mahogany colored eyes couldn't stray from his. Whether from fear from missing any of the details of his expression, or the undeniable attraction...she couldn't tell. The song in the background had Tenten under its spell, and so did Neji.

 _Love, is it real love?_  
 _It's like smiling when the firing squad's against you_  
 _And you just stay lined up_  
 _Yeah_  
 _(Fuck)_

Neji pulled Tenten closer, so his lips brushed against her ear sensually. His bottom lip slid against the outside of her ear, and Tenten let out a soft gasp. She could feel the pressure building in her lower stomach, as Neji's body moved against hers. She could feel every inch of him pressed into her body, and the slow, sensual movement of his hips were making Tenten's legs shake with anticipation.

 _Darlin', darlin', darlin'_  
 _I fall to pieces when I'm with you, I fall to pieces (bitch)_  
 _My cherries and wine, rosemary and thyme_  
 _And all of my peaches (are ruined, bitch)_

Neji sang along to the song in Tenten's ear, his deep voice vibrating against her chest. His voice was filled with unspoken promises of the passionate things he would do to Tenten, and Tenten felt her body respond in turn. Tenten could feel the wetness between her legs increasing. During one of the pauses of the song Neji let his tongue slide against the top of Tenten's ear, and Tenten hips bucked slightly forward against his. The movement was unexpected and needy, and Neji let out a deep moan in turn which vibrated straight to in between Tenten's legs.

 _My rose garden dreams, set on fire by fiends_  
 _And all my black beaches (are ruined)_  
 _My celluloid scenes are torn at the seams_  
 _And I fall to pieces (bitch)_  
 _I fall to pieces when I'm with you_

Neji continued to sing along, slowly the movement of his dancing slightly, and Tenten responded. His movements were slow and controlled, and yet oh so passionate. Neji had moved his face to rest against Tenten's. Their foreheads were pressed together in a soft embrace, and Tenten's hand moved up Neji's chest slowly. Tenten grabbed his shirt slightly on the way up, expressing just how badly she longed for him and his intoxicating touch.

 _(Why?)_

Tenten's closed her eyes, and her arms wrapped around Neji's neck. She pulled him as close to her as humanly possible in their current situation.

 _'Cause I love you so much, I fall to pieces_  
 _My cherries and wine, rosemary and thyme_  
 _And all of my peaches (are ruined, bitch)_

Neji closed his eyes, his lips only millimeters away from Tenten's. Tenten could feel his breath ghost across her lips, as he sang the words with so much conviction and sensual passion, Tenten thought she would surely explode. The movement of his body against hers slowed down even more as the song came closer to the end, and Tenten realized there were too many layers of clothes between the two of them for her liking.

 _Are ruined (bitch)_  
 _Are ruined (fuck)_

The song came to a climactic end, and Tenten was practically heaving against Neji's form. She wrested against him for a few seconds longer, before separating. She was filled with so much need, she could practically feel the pressure in her lower stomach about to explode. Her eyes looked into Neji's hungrily, and she watched as the Hyuga licked his lips sensually. His light pink tongue moved across his top lip in agonizingly slow speed, while his lilac colored eyes looked into hers mirroring the same need that was reflected in her own.

* * *

Muhaha. I do so enjoy teasing you all with the sexual tension that keeps building between Neji and Tenten. I promise the next Chapter will finally revolve around the both of them FINALLY getting it on ;). I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter, and please leave feedback! Thanks for the continuous support.

 **-EuropeanCupcake**


	8. Set My Soul On Fire

**Author's Note:** This is finally the Chapter everyone has been waiting for. This is gonna be the chapter where they finally get it on. If you don't like this kind of stuff or you're too young, obviously don't read it. You've been warned, and I hope you guys enjoy. Please leave feedback.

 **-EuropeanCupcake**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Set My Soul on Fire**

Tenten's let out a shaky breath, as she made her way off the dancefloor. Neji's hand was firmly wrapped into hers, and his thumb was forming circles on her sweaty palm. Her head was still shaking from the closeness that she had shared with the lilac eyed man in front of her, just a few second ago. The ache that had formed itself in her lower stomach wouldn't cease, and she was still incredibly turned on.

Tenten didn't know whether this kind of behavior was normal, she felt as if she was going to explode. Neji had teased her to the point where she had been ready to rip his clothes apart on the dancefloor.

Tenten's eyes scanned over the Hyuga's body as he lead her toward the tables with drinks. His broad shoulders and muscular arms were outlined in the light of the lamps, even underneath his clothes.

Tenten let out a soft "thank you," as he handed her a bottle of water. Tenten practically downed the water in one gulp, and she threw away the water into the recycling. Tenten tried to avoid Neji's lingering stare, and she couldn't help but wonder if he was as affected as she was.

Tenten laughed softly as she noticed Naruto and Hinata. Hinata was bright red as she was in Naruto's arms, the two dancing to a more upbeat song now. Tenten caught Hinata's lilac eyes, and she gave her a enthusiastic thumbs up. The Hyuga heiress gave her a nervous smile back, and a thumbs up.

Tenten jumped a bit as Neji's fingers brushed against hers, and she intertwined their fingers with a soft smile. Her mahogany colored eyes met his lilac ones, and for some reason she suddenly felt parched again.

The rest of the party went by fine, and Tenten only received minor teasing from her dancing earlier with Neji. Ino and Sakura had given her most of it, asking when her and the Prodigy became a thing. In all honesty Tenten didn't even know how to answer that. He obviously returned her feelings, but she wondered if he wanted a relationship with her...the way she wanted one with him.

Tenten had settled on the balcony behind the room in which the party had slowed down, and was soon joined by Neji. The Hyuga moved next to her, his broad shoulder brushing up against hers. Tenten glanced over at him, their faces mere inches apart.

"Are you having fun?" Neji asked, raising one of his perfect eyebrows curiously. He noticed how Tenten had slipped out earlier, and he had hoped it wasn't because of their dancing.

"Yea I'm fine, I just needed some air. I don't always like being so crowded." She muttered softly, rubbing her arms. It had become chilly, and Tenten wished she had brought a jacket.

Suddenly Neji's large arm wrapped around her shoulders, pulling the smaller woman against him. Tenten smiled softly, resting her head against his shoulder. The all too familiar scent of Neji entered her nose, and she immediately relaxed against his form. That's how easy it was...as soon as Neji wrapped his arms around her, Tenten became a puddle of affection.

Tenten wondered whether Lady Tsunade had been so easily affected by the actions of one boy. Tenten looked up at Neji, who rested his forehead against hers. His eyes were closed as he breathed softly against her, and Tenten couldn't help but smile. Her long eyelashes brushed against his skin as he leaned against her wordlessly.

Not a boy...but a man.

Neji had been less fortunate than others in the way he had to grow up. The death of his father left many responsibilities for the young Hyuga, including becoming a ninja. He had excelled at that, with Naruto himself calling him a genus. Neji had explained to Tenten that at that moment, he stopped feeling sorry for himself. As those words left Naruto's lips, Neji's mind changed.

He had decided that he would no longer let things like birth and status render just how great he would be, and did he excel since then. Neji flew trough all the training, challenging even Gai Sensei with his expertise. Neji was one of the greatest of the Hyuga clan, and Tenten couldn't help but let her heart swell with pride.

Neji, Lee, and her had always been the outsiders. The three of them had never been in popular circles, and everything seemed to have been stacked against them since birth. Somehow the three of them had linked their hands, and decided to kick fate's ass. They decided that they would live life on their own terms.

Tenten could feel the tears building in her eyes, and she let out a soft sniffle.

Neji immediately stirred, his pale hand gripping the side of Tenten's face. Neji's eyes were filled with concern as he look at Tenten's face. "Are you alright Tenten? Did I do something wrong? If it's the dance I'm sorry I got carried away."

Before he could continue Tenten's lips met his, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her kiss was filled with passion, and Neji happily received it. His lips met hers with the same feverish determination, and eventually they pulled apart panting.

"It's not that...the dancing was wonderful, too great really. You almost killed me. I just, I was thinking about how our team met. They were happy tears that's all..." she muttered, her pink lips upward in a smile.

Neji brushed some of her hair out of her face, moving it behind her ear.

"We should be proud of ourselves Tenten. We've grown so much amongst the three of us, I am very happy I met you all. Especially you Tenten I-" Neji's words cut off for a moment as he let out a shaky sigh.

"I couldn't live without you Tenten. Every time we go out on missions I always worry about you. I don't want to live in a world where I wake up in the morning and you're not there Tenten."

Tenten's breath hitched in her throat at Neji's confession, and her heart swelled with affection for the Hyuga.

"I feel the exact same way Neji. You mean so much to me, you always have" she said softly, her hands brushing against his cheek.

Neji leaned into her soft touch, and kissed her palm. "Would you want to make this official?" he asked softly, tilting her chin upward. "I don't want to be together with anyone else Tenten, ever if possible. I want what we have to last, and I want you to be mine only."

Tenten could feel a fresh set of tears burning at the edges of her eyes as she nodded.

"Neji I was always yours, from the beginning. From the first day I've met you I was yours, I wouldn't want to be with anyone else."

Neji let out a happy laugh and pulled her into his arms, his lips crashing into hers again. This time the kiss was soft, and Neji molded his lips against hers. Tenten could feel herself getting lost in the passionate kiss, and she allowed her hands to run trough his long hair.

Neji slid his tongue across Tenten's bottom lip, and with a whine she obliged. Neji slowly and sensually slid his tongue against hers, teasingly. Tenten let out a softly whine, molding herself against Neji.

Neji let out a groan and moved back, as Tenten's hips moved against his. Tenten gasped as she felt just exactly what effect she was having on Neji, as his obvious erection pressed against her thigh.

Tenten could feel him pressed against her. He was larger than she expected, and Tenten wanted to gulp with anticipation. Suddenly nervousness consumed her, and Neji's lilac eyes looked at her with hunger.

His sensual gaze sent a shock wave straight to her soaked core, and suddenly Tenten wanted to leave the party. "Do you maybe want to show me your room?" she asked, raising a eyebrow at the Hyuga prodigy.

Neji was a bit caught off guard by her question, but nodded softly. "I'd love to show you my room Tenten," he muttered, kissing her one more time. With that Neji led her trough the Hyuga compound, and up the stairs. Neji led her to his room, and turned on his lights.

Tenten glanced around curiously, taking a look at his room. The walls were plain white, and the right wall was lined with bookshelves filled to the brim with books. There was a coach lined up on the left wall, and his bed that was against the backwall, underneath a large window. There were a few beautiful paintings hung up on the wall, and a closet against the backwall. Just like Tenten Neji didn't waste too much time on decoration...

Neji closed the door and moved forward. His strong arms wrapped around Tenten, pulling her against him. Tenten gasped as she felt his arousal against her butt, and slowly moved against him. Her hips moved in slow deliberate movements, and Neji let out a groan.

"Tenten are you sure about this?" he asked softly, pressing a kiss into her shoulder.

Tenten was so wet she could feel her panties sticking to the area between her thighs, and she let out a soft moan as Neji bucked against her. She could feel his length pressing into her butt, and she wished they had already discarded their clothes.

"I-I'm sure Neji. I want this, I want you" she said, turning to face him.

"God Tenten I want you so bad," Neji muttered, crushing his lips to hers. 'That was that' Tenten thought, groaning against Neji's lips. Neji let his hands go underneath Tenten's shirt, and he pressed his hands against her warm skin.

Tenten moaned at the movement, and Neji moved them backwards. Tenten's legs landed against the edge of Neji's bed, and she fell backward. Her back hit the mattress, and her long brown hair spread across the sheets. Her lips were slightly red and swollen from their kiss, and her chest heaved with labored breaths. Her beautiful mahogany colored eyes were wide with pleasure, and her light pink tongue flicked across her lips.

Neji could feel his erection straining against his pants at the sight of her, and he let out a soft groan. "God Tenten you are so beautiful, I can't wait to fuck the shit out of you." With a gasp Neji pulled Tenten up by her arm, and kissed her once again.

Tenten was only more turned on by his lewd comment, and felt the exact same way. She loved how usually calm Neji was so passionate when it came to the more intimate parts of his life, and Tenten couldn't wait to see exactly how he would fuck the shit out of her, just the way he put it.

Neji pulled Tenten's shirt over her head and threw it behind him. He pushed her back once again, and hovered over her. He pushed his weight against his hands, which were located on each side of Tenten. His pale pink lips kissed hers softly, and then made their way down her body. He pressed soft butterfly kissed down her neck, and let his tongue move against the length of her collarbone. Tenten watched him with hazy brown eyes, overcome with pleasure.

Tenten pressed her legs together, attempting to calm some of the need she was feeling there. Neji moved her legs apart and rested his knee there, pressing it against her moist center.

With a moan Tenten let her head fall against the sheets at the slight pressure there, and rolled her lips against his knee. If Tenten wasn't so fulfilled with need, she would be almost embarrassed at the fact she was almost desperately rubbing against the Hyuga's knee, in order to relieve some of her aching need.

Neji chuckled softly against Tenten's skin as he felt the moisture building up between her legs, and he looked up to search for her eyes. Tenten looked down at Neji as his movements stopped, and she let out a soft whine of displeasure.

Neji grinned up at her mischievously, raising an eyebrow. "Do you need something?" he asked, his voice filled with fake innocent. Tenten groaned, biting her lip a little harder than she anticipated.

She let out a whine, moving her hips up slightly, and Neji chuckled deeply.

"I want you to touch me, please Neji" Tenten's voice was filled with need. Neji grinned at her and pressed a kiss against her right breast "gladly" he muttered softly.

Neji reached underneath Tenten and easily undid her bra, throwing the fabric over his shoulder. Tenten felt slightly embarrassed as Neji looked over her body slowly, and she wondered if he liked what he saw. Her nipples were hard with anticipation, and Neji let out a soft moan. "You are so fucking beautiful" and with that he ran his tongue along Tenten's right nipple.

Tenten fell back into the mattress, letting out a loud moan. Neji let his light pink tongue move along her nipple agonizingly slow. He softly enclosed his lips around it, and sucked. Tenten arched her back and let out a loud moan.

Neji watched, a little smugly, as the beautiful woman below him moved around in pleasure.

Neji moved across her chest, kissing his way to her left breast. He repeated the slow agonizing movements and then kissed his way down Tenten's stomach. He rested just above her jeans, and unzipped them.

Tenten watched in anticipating as he removed her jeans, and her panties with it.

Neji kissed his way up her right thigh, licking softly on the way there. Neji rested Tenten's right leg over his shoulder, and slowly got to work between her legs.

Tenten thought she would lose her mind as his tongue slowly licked up her core. Neji moaned softly against her pussy, lapping up her juices as if it was milk. Neji moved his tongue against her clit, and softly utilized a finger to enter Tenten.

Tenten moaned louder at the foreign sensation, but was overcome with pleasure as Neji moved faster. He slowly began inserting a few more fingers, until he had three buried deep inside of her.

Tenten couldn't coherently form a thought as the pleasure inside of her kept building, and the sound of her wet sex echoed around the room. She was so soaked she could see the juices coat Neji's fingers, and feel them running down her thighs.

Tenten felt as if she was at the top of a rollercoaster, and the feeling was almost overwhelming. Suddenly a wave of pleasure crashed over here, and Tenten met her first release. She moaned loudly, and gripped Neji's hair. "Neji" she practically screamed, enclosing her thighs on the Hyuga's head.

Neji didn't mind her sudden movements. After she finished riding out her first orgasm Neji chuckled, pressing a soft kiss against her right thigh.

Tenten uncurled her toes, her breath finally calming. She sat up a bit, meeting Neji's lilac eyes. She realized how entirely clothed he was, and how naked she was.

Tenten moved forward with a bit of hesitancy, and tugged at the bottom of Neji's shirt. Neji looked down at her with a soft smirk, a perfect eyebrow raised. He was enjoying this entirely too much...

Tenten gathered her courage and pulled his shirt over his head.

She leaned up and kissed him passionately, their tongues dancing for dominance. After a few moments Tenten broke from the fiery kiss and made her way down his chest. She let her lips trace down his stomach, making sure to pay special attention to each one of his abdominal muscles.

Tenten's brown eyes looked over his pale skin in awe. Neji looked as if he had been cut out of marble. Each one of his muscles were evident under his pale skin. Tenten felt a bit intimidated at the god like man in front of her, and she stopped just above his pants.

With shaky hands Tenten began undoing the top button of his pants, and Neji caught her hands in his, glancing down at her. His eyes were filled with compassion and admiration for the young woman in front of him.

"Hey Ten...you know you don't have to do this if you don't want," he said softly, moving some of her hair behind her ear.

Tenten nodded softly "I want to."

She grabbed the edge of his boxers and pants and slid them down slowly, and with a soft 'whoosh' they dropped down.

Tenten felt her eyes widen as she took in Neji's length. She had been accurate in her senses earlier, he was huge. His length stood up long, and thick. The top of his light pink member glistened with pre-cum, and Tenten felt a shock of pleasure awake the place between her legs again. He was beautiful, in every aspect possible. Tenten wondered what on this earth had made her this lucky, but she wasn't about to complain.

Tenten couldn't believe that she was the one causing such a reaction to Neji, and with a bit more bravery, she leaned forward.

Tenten took him into her hand firmly, and looked up. Her large lashes brushed against her cheeks as her mahogany colored eyes met Neji's lilac ones. Neji was looking at her intensely, his eyes filled with fire.

Tenten kept her eye contact as her light pink tongue slide along the length of his dick, and Neji took a sharp intake of breath. "Fuck" he muttered, and Tenten smirked at the slight shake of his legs.

'You can do this' she thought to herself, and began moving seriously.

She took as much of him into her mouth as she could manage. As she bobbed her head up and down with fierce intention, she used her tongue to slide against the bottom of him.

Neji could moaned loudly as Tenten continued her actions, and he ran his hand trough her brown hair as he did so. He took a hold of her brown waves as he watched her lips wrap around his deck. Her movements were fluid and beyond pleasurable. Neji watched her between thick lashes, and he thought there was no more erotic of a sight. She was beautiful. The light reflected on her slightly persperated skin, and saliva ran down the right side of her mouth.

Neji let out another moan, and felt the ball of pleasure tug in his lower stomach. He would have to pull her away soon, or he would end up finishing before he brought Tenten to orgasm again.

Neji slowly pulled Tenten away, and lifted up the kunoichi. Neji kicked off his pants, and they landed toward the right wall of his room. He threw her on the bed and Tenten let out a gasp, as Neji climbed on top of her. He hovered above her, his lilac eyes looking into hers.

"That was so hot Tenten, I had no idea you'd be so good at this kind of thing" he chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss to her neck.

Tenten laughed softly, "I didn't either."

Neji paused for a moment as the realization hit him, that this was Tenten's first time.

Neji wasn't ashamed to admit that this wasn't his first time, but some part of him felt a bit smugly at having Tenten under him. This was her first time ever having sex, and it was with him. She was heaving slightly, her brown waves messy. Her skin was slightly red from some of their rough movements.

Neji drank in the image of her below him, and he was glad no other man had witnessed it before him. Tenten was to be treasured. She was a precious treasure that had to be handled with utter care. She was perfection.

Neji reached over to the side and opened his desk drawer. He grabbed a condom from his drawer, and was a bit surprised when Tenten shook her head, bright red. "I um...I'm on birth control and I was wondering if you could just enter me without it. Ino said it feels a lot better, and I trust you Neji. I want to feel all of you in your most raw state."

Neji could feel his member twitching in pleasure, and Tenten's eyes widened as she felt it against her leg. Neji nodded softly, letting out a shaky sigh.

"I'm going to enter you now Tenten. I'll try to go slow, let me know when to stop."

Tenten nodded, a bit nervous. Her slightly tan arms wrapped around the Hyuga's neck, and she pressed her forehead to his.

Tenten let out a gasp as she felt him against her entrance, and she moaned as he slid up against her clit. He entered her agonizingly slow, and Tenten could feel her insides stretching. It was as if a pressure was between her legs, and her body shook a bit. It wasn't a bad pain, it was just slightly uncomfortable. Something had entered her body where nothing else had rested before, but somehow Neji felt at home there.

Neji let out a shaky breath as Tenten's walls wrapped around him. They squeezed on to his dick tightly, and Neji felt as if they were trying to squeeze every last drop out of him.

"You can move" Tenten uttered softly, looking up at him.

He pulled out of her, and rammed back in. It was a fluid movement and Tenten gasped, her nails digging into his back. She swore she could see stars as he slid back into her, and she let out a loud moan.

Neji chuckled above her "there it is," and continued.

Neji kept to his promise he uttered to her earlier, and fucked the shit out of her. Tenten gasped loudly, meeting his thrusts as best as possible. Neji moved with expert precision as with anything else, and Tenten should have known. Of course he'd be good at this, and the kunoichi curiously wondered how many women the brown haired Hyuga had been with.

Those thoughts left her as Neji flipped her over, and Tenten arched her back. Her hands clung on to his bedsheets harshly, and her eyes rolled in the back of her head which each thrust. He slammed into her, and the bed below them creaked loudly. Tenten reveled in the small groans and moans that Neji let out as he slammed into her. Neji's left hand held on to Tenten's shoulder, as he pulled her against him.

Tenten met his thrusts with eagerness, and surprising skill. Tenten didn't think that she'd be any good at this, but somehow the movements came to her naturally. She was practically pulling Neji into her, and the Hyuga let out soft sounds of pleasure. His right hand clutched her hip, and slightly moved her towards the right.

Tenten saw stars as Neji hit that magical place inside of her again, and she shook against him. She was hit by another orgasm as she moaned loudly, throwing her head back. Her wavy brown hair fell over her back, and Neji could feel the wetness between her legs increasing.

Neji picked up the pace as he began building up Tenten for another orgasm. "You're so fucking wet Tenten, you feel amazing."

Tenten felt herself become even more turned on, if that was possible. "Fuck me Neji, just like that. You feel so good inside of me," she moaned loudly. The words seemed to only spur Neji on as he increased his tempo, and intensity.

Tenten's pussy was incredibly wet as Neji slid in and out of her, and he couldn't remember a time when he had been more filled with bliss. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge.

Neji reached down between them and began rubbing Tenten's clit along with his thrusts, and soon he felt another release from her. Tenten moaned loudly as she came, her release soaking the sheets below her, and dripping between her legs.

Neji let out a loud moan as her walls tightened around him. After her release, Neji couldn't hold back. He released into her, and he clutched her sides with slightly more pressure. His legs shook as he released and he leaned forward slightly, his long brown hair falling over his shoulders.

After he recovered from the high Neji let himself fall down on to the bed, and beside Tenten. Both of their breathing was labored, and Neji moved some of her brown hair out of her sweaty face.

"That was amazing," she muttered softly, her face turning red.

Neji nodded with a soft chuckle. "Thank you for letting me be your first Tenten. If you'd have me, I'd also like to be your last." His voice was filled with so much emotion, and Tenten could feel the tears burning at the edge of her vision.

She nodded and held on to him tightly, wrapping her arms around his mid section. She pressed her face into his chest, "I can't think of anything I'd rather have Neji, I love you."

Neji kissed the top of Tenten's head "I love you too, my beautiful Tenten."


End file.
